


To Binge

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Anxiety, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Disordered Eating, Drinking, Eating, Embarrassment, Fast Food, Feeding Kink, Marijuana, Masturbation, Multi, Purging, Recreational Drug Use, Shame, binge eating, drunk!seth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of prompts and one shots revolving around Seth as a binge eater/disordered eater. Some chapters are more kinky then others! Open to requests!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Binge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the heavyweight champion always allows for a little bit of complacency. Late night regrettable binge eating isn't really part of any cross fit routine or diet regimen, so Seth Rollins does it in secret.

Stashing his phone and wallet from his pockets to the middle console, he hurriedly turned up the radio before jetting out of the underground parking lot to the street running south-side against the stadium. The traffic had calmed down some and Seth had remembered from being driven in that somewhere down this length of road was a Wendy’s. It might be a lot to hope that it would still be open this late on a weeknight but he didn’t care. 

Stopped by a red light, he fiddled quickly with the radio, trying to find either a boisterous pop station or some classic rock he could listen to loudly. He hadn’t done much tonight, just had his music blast over the TitanTron, some fighting words were exchanged between him and Randy and in true fashion he ran away spectacularly waving the title belt, managing to look defiant and cowardly at the same time. Oasis flooded the car and he settled for it. 

“Seth, part of being a champion means defending your position.” Randy had murmured cooly at him over the microphone. “These people here tonight don’t want to wait until Extreme Rules to see me beat your ass.”

An RKO this, and RKO that. J&J security here or there. The show wrapped and the whole time Seth couldn’t stop thinking about the Wendy’s he had seen on the way in. The light turned green and he sped up a little, checking his phone quickly to see if anyone had texted him, but there was nothing important. Part of him still wanted someone to hail him down, to stop him from engaging with his dirty habit and invite him out to a club or bar. But being the heavyweight champion and the athlete that he was, the assumption typically was that he was too busy and too serious to be screwing around. His anxiety was hitting a fever pitch. 

Because going to Wendy’s didn’t mean getting some bullshit fast food salad. Going to get fast food by himself this time of night meant a veritable gorging and insulin spike you could only get by being hyper fastidious about your diet 99% of the time. Ordering several full meals of greasy, slimy food was what Seth was going to do. He didn’t know anyone else that did this and so every time it did, it felt like sacrilege. Sure, there was always late night group taco bell trips that had a fifty-fifty chance of being thrown up with whatever fancy, low calorie drinks they would buy. But wolfing down cheeseburgers for a sexual rush was a whole different ball park. 

Seth swore under his breath when he passed a street level subway with the lights off outside, the store was obviously closed. Subways were almost always open late and it felt like a bad omen. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, praying pathetically to himself. 

_If it’s closed, I won’t order chinese food. I won’t order pizza._ He rolled through a stop sign. _I shouldn’t be doing this anyway what the fuck is wrong with me?_

He thought about the championship belt. His WrestleMania moment still filling his chest with nervous energy. Pinning Roman, seeing his own jubilant face on the huge screens as the title belt changed hands. Whirling it in the air like a bullwhip as fireworks filled the sky. 

_I worked hard for this_ he countered savagely. _I’m going to eat my weight in shit food if I want to._ He was starting to feel a tingling pins and needles sensation, recounting his order in his head. He had a general idea of what he needed but it had been a long time since he had done this. Now was the time to have a moment of complacency with the brass ring riding backseat inside his car. The months of lead up left no time for cheating or cutting corners. 

 

He spotted the gas station first, which he remembered was close to the restaurant. He craned his neck at the red light, trying to see past the car dealership and business mall. His fingers crossed, he checked his phone. 12:36 AM. Nothing good ever happened past midnight. Seth physically needed it to be open, he had spent too much time thinking about it for it not to happen.

He sighed audibly, his heart twisting in his chest before he cackled maniacally, pulling into the turn lane as the bright illuminated sign came into view. The words **OPEN LATE BACONATOR IS BACK** filling him with a manic high. He fumbled with his wallet in the console and reached into the backseat, grabbing his beanie hat and sunglasses. He needed to disguise himself if he was going to go through with this the way he wanted. The last thing he needed was to end up being recognized and having a dirt sheet pick up on his sick habit. Seth had prepared for this with cash, everything would go smooth. 

“Welcome to Wendy’s may I take your order” A bored cool voice cut through the damp night air. Seth leaned out of the window a little, squinting his eyes at the lit up sign, his heart beating fast. 

“Yeah hi,” he managed tapping his fingers on the car door. “I’m gunna get two six-pieces of spicy nuggets, a large thing of regular fries…” He scanned the burgers quickly and stopped at what looked like the worst thing he had seen yet- some three burger patties stacked together. “How many calories are in the Dave’s hot and juicy?”

He instantly felt like a jackass, hearing the poor woman on the other side of the speaker shuffling through some papers. It was almost one in the morning and he was asking for nutritional information on a fucking cheeseburger.

“1090 Calories” she said robotically. Seth felt his heart skip a beat. 

“Better get one of those,” he said weakly, “and uh, a Baconator, a large coke and chocolate frosty.” 

“Sauce with the nuggets.” It wasn’t even a question.

“Barbeque.” 

“What size on the frosty.”

“Large.” He said firmly, he checked his phone again anxiously. At this point he was just hoping no one would bother him. There was a moment of the order being tallied, he could smell the thick wafting air of the food and the gas exhaust. He rallied himself, realizing he should probably wait to eat until he arrived at his hotel and he could lay out on a bed without pants, letting himself get full to the point of discomfort without having to get up or make eye contact with any other human beings.

“21.19. Second window.”

He sped back with the windows down, unable to stand the greasy aroma leaking through the bag and filling up the car. The last time he had done this he had made himself sick to the point of throwing up Pizza Hutt and was determined not to have a repeat performance. _Slow and easy this time_ he thought instinctively pulling a rough hand over his tensed stomach. _Got to chew this time, wash it all down well. Can’t wolf down like a million calories without working it over a bit._ His hands were reaching into the bag pulling out hot fries without putting much thought into it. Seth wasn’t just trying to exorcise some kind of demon, he was actually starving at this point, not having had much to eat before the match. Nobody wants to wrestle on a full stomach, for the obvious fact that you didn’t want your food rattling around inside of you but anyone who wrestled without a shirt on had to look as good as possible for the camera. Being bloated wasn’t an option when your pants were as tight as his. 

Parking. Speed walking through the lobby. Keeping his eyes glued to the door inside the elevator. Not wanting to see so much as a housekeeper on the way to his room on the top floor. Normally he would have taken the stairs just to prove he could, but he was cheating tonight. The large bag in his hands and the two cups tucked into his chest felt heavier with every step. 

He threw down his gear and immediately stripped down, slipping into one of the hotel bathrobes. Seth looked at himself in the mirror, taking a long sip out of the soda before tying his hair into a messy bun on the top of his head. He parted the robe for a moment to take inventory of his frame. His tan, chiseled body looking even darker against the white of the robe. He swallowed hard, he wasn’t sure why he did it, this weird overeating once in a blue moon. He gave his belly a hard rub, investigating his profile. He didn’t have a lick of fat on him and he didn’t think he wanted any, but binging like this got him so excited. The overwhelming fullness and subsequent feelings of embarrassment and shame had him tingling and rocking his hips. He grabbed all of his food and made his way over to the bed, propping himself up on the many pillows and running through the TV channels with the bedside remote. He didn’t much care what he watched, just anything to cover the hum of the air conditioner. 

Late night comedian paneled shows typically won out. He pulled out the fries first and dumped the rest of the food onto the bed. His stomach rumbling on queue as he tried to think strategically what to eat first. This was always the best part, everything after was just a blur and he tried to savor what he could. Taking another drag off the coke, his hunger won over any imagined rationality and he dug into the bacon burger first. 

Eating fast food after awhile when he normally was steadfast-healthy meant tasting specific ingredients before recognizing any whole flavor. Salt. Fat. Dry, slightly stale, sticks-to-the-roof-of-your-mouth bun. Seth almost ate half the sandwich before realizing he was supposed to be chewing the thing to cud and drinking between bites. The bacon was probably the pre-cooked, microwavable kind but it didn’t make it any less good. The grease from every component had mixed together like a thick glue, making him feel like his tongue was sweating.

Jennifer Lawrence was on and he sat up a little straighter. She was hot as fuck and he tried to remember if she was in an upcoming movie he should see. He hadn’t seen a movie in the theaters for probably over a year now. She was shaking hands and sitting down for an interview as he balled up the wrapper of the now eaten burger. It had hit the spot but he still felt ravenous. 

Chicken nuggets. Chicken nuggets and fries. He opened both little boxes and combined them together, pouring the barbecue sauce containers over the mass. Getting crumbs in the bed and making a mess was half the fun. He’d hobble to his feet and shake the bed out later, or more probably just heave himself onto the other bed. Being the champion made sure you had a deluxe room to yourself, with a jacuzzi and a cabana room if you were in the right hotel. Seth could have just ordered himself room service or called some restaurant connect service to hook him up with some real food, WWE would have picked up the tab easily. But he didn’t want to answer to any of his superiors about racking up some tab. Part of the fun was the heart racing, late night buzz of getting the food yourself.

He felt like an addict. Addicted to spicy nuggets.

The interviewer and Lawrence were talking about the new ghostbusters movie. Seth wasn’t even aware there was going to be a remake. He was licking his fingers of barbecue sauce and nugget breading crumbs. Holding up the pieces to inspect them, they were still the timeless, friendly recognizable nugget shapes. Little boot piece. Oval-circle piece. Almost a rectangle (but not really) piece. Creating a taxonomy and eating them in a created order paced his meal and a fry here or there wouldn’t matter. About halfway through he could feel the beginnings of resistance forming inside him, the soda weighed heavier on him then he thought. A burger, some nuggets and fries down was a pretty standard meal, but Seth wasn’t halfway done. 

Jennifer’s interview finished and at commercial he flipped through the channels idly. The Simpsons was always a safe bet, even if he preferred the episodes from his childhood. Cartoons and junk food always worked best together. He ran a hand across his head, pressing his fly away baby bangs back. Getting the sweats was standard fair for eating regular amounts of junk food and he knew he was going to feel awful the next morning regardless. Seth’s breath hitched a little in his chest, polishing off the latter half of the nuggets.

He knew at this point there was no way he was going to finish the entire coke. He had forgotten that a large for fast food drinks was something like 100 fluid ounces of sugar water. Seth was never a big soda drinker to begin with and having only drank a quarter of the cup, he could feel the bubbly water sloshing around the contents of his stomach without much movement on his part. He ran a trembling hand down his front, a little pooch starting to form out of his abs. He smiled devilishly. 

He set his mind on finishing the fries first, giving the shake plenty of time to melt to the desired milky consistency. His mind feeling both over stimulated by the sudden rush of food and a little drunk from it, eating a few fries at a time now and staggering his soda intake a bit. He fished through the bottom of the bag, grabbing those precious last salty bits before grabbing the perspiring, damp shake cup and taking a drag off it. He had to stir it a few times to unsettle it a little. The more he drank, the more daunting the burger was becoming. The shake was still thick and cool and he curled a little more into his robe as he felt a chill coming. He couldn’t believe he had already eaten so much and his extremities were starting to tremble a little from the sugar.

Modern Simpsons weren’t as entertaining as he hoped. Bart was passe. Lisa had an ipad. 

He thought hard to how many calories more he was about to ingest and a lick of flame from his gut went straight to his cock. A lot was the answer. He was really feeling much better then the last time and it was likely due to the variety he had given himself. Eating a large supreme pizza with orange soda wasn’t something he could rationalize doing to himself again. It had started off fun, sure, but the puking and flop sweat was pure punishment.  
Seth sat up a little, testing to see exactly how full he was and he felt a little bubble rise out of his belly, burping a little, covering his mouth just to be polite to the room. He was well bloated now, his little button-outie navel protesting a little with each breath. His phone read 1:30. He stroked his stomach lovingly, feeling his excitement build in his dick, tantalizingly. He’d abuse himself in more ways then one that night but only after he was all done eating and was so full he could barely move. He sucked longly at his shake straw, filling his cheeks to the brim before swallowing the thick chocolate substance. It was all starting to taste bland now, a sure sign he was about to feel uncomfortably stuffed. His head felt hot and sticky as he killed the remnants of the shake, the cup and straw making the empty gurgling noise of completeness. 

He shut the TV off now as it was distracting him. The noise of unwrapping the last burger made extra loud in the silence. His stomach was making all sorts of rumblings now and the warmth and comfort of it all was lovely, removing the wrapper completely, he looked in awe at the sheer mass of the now lukewarm burger in his hands. Three patties was considerable. Three layers of alarmingly golden melted plastic cheese. He grinned at it, curling his toes and knocking his knees together in anticipation.

“Oh-ho” he laughed, turning the enormous thing over in his hands. “I’m going to eat the fuck out of you.” 

The noise of his chewing felt deafening in the stilled and quiet room. Soda was required to keep his mouth slick and wet and to effectively wash down his throat which was beginning to swell. He lowered himself down a little more to take some pressure off of his gut which was really starting to dissent against the fullness. At least the pop was more watered down now and felt less like he was swallowing air bubbles. Seth was practically giggling into his food, if anyone saw him now he would have died of shame, but there he was, going between feeling the immensity of his belly and his cock and making out with a burger. His head was going fuzzy and he was entering a food coma fast. He would have to get up and pee at some point soon just to try and relieve himself of some of the pressure but it would probably be at least an hour before he felt like he could get on his feet. Each bite was now a punch of pressure to his system and his hard-lined demonstrably stubborn ego was egging him on.

Binge eating really wasn’t that different from cross fit really, at least it took the same mindset. Knowing that the pain was temporary and mostly mental anyway and finishing strong was important. If anything this was easier because he wasn’t being timed. 

Two thirds finished and he felt an all too familiar sensation of a kick up his throat. Seth paused, willing himself not to throw up in his mouth. He rubbed at the spot right under his ribs where the organ of his stomach sat, knowing just enough about anatomy to know how to relieve himself. He let out a long, low and self indulgent burp. Giggling madly to himself as he took a long sip of soda and flopped back down. He was sprinting to the finish now. Stuffing the last of the burger into his mouth, then balling up the wrapper and chucking it across the room, not much caring where it landed.

Seth’s whole body was tingling and he stretched out luxuriously. His hands reaching southward to pump enthusiastically at his cock. He would have a short burst of energy to get himself off before he crashed hard and would feel like absolute dog shit. He whimpered, biting his lip and tasting grease and salt, his other hand teasing his nipple a little before reaching down to feel his little engorged belly. He had outdone himself, getting just the perfect amount of food this time to get him horny and bloated but not sick, at least yet. He gasped, his eyes rolling around wildly as he softly ran his thumb around the swell of his belly button, the other hand tugging loosely, working pre cum around the tip of his cock. He moaned, cresting waves of pleasure while his breath hitched irregularly, struggling to breathe as the immensity of his feast was starting to smart his insides.

He let out a wretched cry, coming unexpectedly fast onto his stomach. Instinctively his body curled into it but his gut protested and whipped his spine into an arch. His full body jerked until his backside came back to rest and he decompressed. Seth wiped back loose sweaty hairs with the back of his hand, staring at the ceiling, breathing hard. His chest was heaving from the effort of drawing air up so high in his chest and he hiccuped pathetically a few times, his sweaty frame fighting against the misplacement of his insides in relation to all his meal. He felt like a snake that had just eaten an animal several times it’s width and was now lying half dead digesting an amorphous lump. 

He wouldn’t resign himself to sleeping in dried come however and so battled in his head for a few moments, screwing up his face before he heaved himself up slowly, hissing to come to a sitting position. He opened his eyes, looking down at his belly and laughed. The latter half of a trimester pregnant with Wendy’s. 

Seth hobbled into the bathroom, quickly turning on the shower and leaning against the cool wall completely naked. He was disgusting himself at this point, the shame and realization of what he had just done setting in to ensure he couldn’t just wholly enjoy himself. Seth was no stranger to pain, surely. Physical discomfort was almost constant for any wrestler working as much as he did but the nagging heart burn of a food baby and a cross fit buzz where not comparable. He was still hiccuping lightly from the effort of breathing, his body sticking to an assuredly dirty hotel wall waiting for the water to reach the pitch of lukewarm he was searching for. 

“Hope it was worth it,” He said soberly to himself, pulling his hair out of the messy bun and stepping into the shower. The water felt cool to his sticky body but he was largely unable to stand upright. His heart was beating fast and he was wincing with each breath. It would be awhile before he was able to do this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of regrettable there isn't more of this kink floating around these tags. I imagine wrestlers have tumultuous relationships with food even at the best of times. Leave requests and such in comments. I could make this shit really raunchy but I don't know if I'm in the minority of enjoying this shit so make your voice heard.


	2. Mountain Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy Orton and Seth Rollins get really baked and peel back the veneer of their personalities and fuck around with each other a little bit. Randy is an intuitive, seasoned stoner and Seth has a shitty poker face. In Colorado following a live show…? Sort of dubious consent in here but it's all in good fun so read at your own discretion.

Seth hadn’t smoked weed in a long time and hadn’t particularly enjoyed it the last time he did but if it meant he could level with Randy in some way and improve his working relationship with the guy he wasn’t going to pass it up. He had heard plenty of off the wall stories about young Randy Orton and the vibe he got from locker room was that a combination of fatherhood and pot had made him easier to work with. Seth was ambivalent, piss tests were serious things but being the champion and the fact that it would be his first offense (if he gave them reason to test him, which he wouldn’t) had him buckling. He accepted the little plastic container, which looked like a cross between a film canister and a pill bottle, inspecting the label.

“It’s like an indica hybrid.” Randy mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose while he stretched his other arm to his side. It looked like his shoulder was really bothering him. “It’s grown for pain relief and stuff like that but makes for a killer time fuckin’ off, watching TV and eating junkfood.”

Seth’s heart did an excited little skip at the sound of that. The recreational grade labeling of the container was strange. He had never seen legal pot before and he didn’t really know what the difference was in quality, physically. Popping open the container he could instantly smell a very dense and sweet flowery scent.

“Huh,” Seth murmured. “How about that.”

“I wasn’t going to go out.” Randy conceded “I got video games and my Roku with me. Don’t really want to go and get drunk and get in trouble.” 

“I feel that.” Seth agreed. “I can spot you a few bucks to smoke.” But Randy just shook his head and waved his hand, laying back on his bed to load up his little pocket vaporizer.

Seth tried not to stare, it was interesting just because he hadn’t smoked in so long and was hesitant but nonetheless a little excited. It was ready in no time with Randy taking long pulls from the mouth piece before handing it over. Seth reached for it, clicking the button and pulling but not getting much smoke. Randy let go of the breath he was holding, barely whispering as he mimed holding the button down for longer and Seth took a lengthy pull and held it.

And held it. And held it some more.

Randy took another series of quick successive hits, coming to life a little and lingering his gaze on Seth, grinning. Seth exhaled, pain relief was right. His whole body seemed to shrink a little bit, with his vision becoming sharper and more starkly contrasted. 

“Some of that good shit.” Randy said in a playful sing song voice. Seth took another drag, this was much better then any dried up old weed he smoked in high school. He was instantly aware of how droopy and warm he was. For a moment the two men were just smiling dumbly at each other, Randy’s eyes dropping to Seth’s hands and back up expectantly.

“The vape.” Randy said and Seth looked down sweetly, trying to follow his gaze.

“Oh yeah,” Seth passed, fighting the urge to laugh. Two hits and he was knocked on his ass. He was instantly self conscious and tried to rally himself, not wanting Randy to think he was annoying or a wuss.   
“It’s ok.” Randy sighed. “Kane is terrible about that too, I always bust his chops about it.” Randy stretched out, blowing fat showy smoke rings and reaching for the remote. Seth strained to hear him, he was barely whispering. “What do you like to watch?”

“W-Whatever.” Seth mumbled, fiddling with the bedspread. “Funny stuff would be good right now.”

“Funny stuff.” Randy muttered, scanning through Hulu Plus, it felt as though he passed by each option about three times as they sat mute, staring raptly at the TV while the scroll wheel bleeped. Seth was suddenly aware that he was sitting on his leg and it had been well asleep for awhile now and so he stretched out similarly to Randy on his own bed, feeling incredibly relaxed and sleepy. He rubbed his eyes, fighting the urge to pull out his phone and fiddle with it. Somewhere deep in his brain, his sober self was reminding him how dumb he looked and how he had better snap out of it. He shook his head a little, and tried to focus on How I Met Your Mother. Randy however had pulled his phone out and was holding it merely inches from his face, texting or something. Seth restrained a snort. He didn’t know Randy very well so seeing him this casual was funny. He was too used to Randy taunting him, thumping his fists into the ground while Seth over-sold his RKO, he hadn’t been prepared for this side of the Viper.

“You like this show” Randy breathed. Seth blinked, picking at his lip.

“I dunno I never really get to watch much TV like, consistently.” Seth shrugged. “What I’ve seen I like.”

There was a pause and Randy sat up to hit the vaporizer again, Seth felt his stomach mumble a little bit and immediately remembered Randy had said something about food and looked expectantly around as though some food might magically appear. His head snapped back as he realized Randy was staring at him, eyebrow slightly raised.

“Wha-“ he blushed.

“Sorry,” Randy sniggered. “I talk kinda quiet when I’m high. I asked if you had a Roku.” 

“Oh,” Seth fiddled anxiously with his hair, pushing it back out of his face. “No, no I don’t.” He was becoming more self conscious by the second, a sober voice in his head yelling **ABORT ABORT!** _Why was everything so quiet? Why did he decide to do this?_ “I don’t even have like, a new laptop.” He piped up trying to save the measly bones of conversation Randy was tossing out. “I dunno I’m just too busy to keep up with all the new gadget stuff.”

“Mine was a gift.” Randy put his phone down, perhaps realizing Seth was way higher then he was. “I swear by them now though, I hate watching fucking commercials and shit, I can’t do regular cable anymore.” He drew a bag of beef jerky out of his backpack and stuck a piece in his mouth. “When do you think you’ll be back in Iowa again?” 

“After the next pay per view, I gotta go back and do some stuff with my school.” Seth was trying to figure out if he should look at the TV or Randy. His belly was rumbling hard now however, watching Randy eat and he wasn’t sure if Randy could hear it or not. As though distracting himself was the answer, he opened up his own phone and remembered he had delivery apps for just about every place around. “Do ya want any food?” he tried to ask cooly. It came out a little playful, but if they could both order something then Seth could at least look like he was put together in assembling a delivery order.

“m’fine.” Randy said, shaking his bag of jerky. He snorted at a joke Seth missed and Seth looked at his phone stupidly. _Why is this is so hard_ he thought, _am I allowed to just order food for myself? Is that weird?_ His stomach gave a frantic wail and he caved. Now caught by the dilemma of trying to figure out what he wanted. He swore under his breath, opening and closing an app on accident. The google results of **PIZZA NEARBY** yielded the typical chain of sponsored crap dominoes ads and a single, promising Ma and Pa type place with much better stock photography. 

It felt like a two hour process, Seth laid back with the phone almost touching his face like Randy, staring intently at all of his different topping options. He was going off the wagon getting food. Randy had elected for the smart decision, simple, quick protein to stamp out any cravings. He’d lift a little, run a little later and it was no sweat. Seth was thumbing through the meat lovers options, clicking YES to just about everything with reckless abandon. He wasn’t so much about soda, but looked at their drink options and blinked, thinking he had misread the text. Chocolate milk was an option? Instantly he added it to his order. 

“Seth.” 

He looked over, Randy’s arms were outstretched offering the vape. He blinked, the light of his phone straining his eyes, he didn’t really want it but didn’t know how to refuse it without looking rude. There was something a little maniacal about Randy, really all the time, but now especially, he was insistent.

“I’m ordering food.” He said stupidly, as though that ended the matter. Randy shook his head a little, wiggling the vaporizer tauntingly. 

“I’ll get your food when it comes.” Randy cajoled. “If you think you’ll be too loopy or something. Just make sure your phone is on ring and shit if you don’t just give em the room number. They normally just come up anyway.”

Seth took the offered vaporizer, resigned to spending his evening in a sleepy haze. Randy really had said the magic words, as Seth couldn’t have imagined answering the door for a human being at the moment. The fact that there were cars driving outside in the twilight, winding their way like little wind up toys stories below made him anxious. His mind only existed right there in the present, in Randy’s hotel room watching crap TV. 

“You’re too good to me Randy.” Seth mumbled, going back to his phone. Randy snorted and Seth blinked, unsure of what he was seeing. The pizza parlor also made dessert pizzas. 

“What?” Randy laughed, coughing smoke and turning to Seth, he was smiling ear to ear, clearly amused at seeing Seth this laid out. 

“What.” Seth rubbed his eyes, distressed.

“I thought you just said Cookie Pizza.”

“Oh.” Seth remembered and was dismayed, blushing harder then ever. “Yeah this place has Cookie Pizzas.” Had he said it out loud? Again his brain was flashing ABORT.

“Pretty hungry?” Randy chuckled. Seth felt like he was in the midst of a cold sweat instantly. “I forget how hungry I get on this shit some times.” 

“Yeah,” Seth mumbled weakly. He had half a mind to just set his phone down and forget about the whole thing. He didn’t need any food, he hadn’t eaten that long ago anyway but he was famished, starving and his stomach was acting like a complete brat. It was nerve wracking, not being sure if he was just high and needed to chill out, or if he was actually way hungrier then he was even feeling. His gut was clenching into an anxious ball. 

“You feeling alright?” Randy chuckled, rising in an instant and plopping down by Seth’s feet on the bed. 

“Yeah,” Seth mumbled again, trying to sound a little more confident. “It’s just been awhile, you know.” 

“Don’t sweat it dude.” Randy said, offering him to smoke again. “You just gotta relax into it, I’m telling you this shit hits really well on your body. Don’t you feel like a big noodle right now?” 

“Uh- I guess.” Seth almost laughed, Randy was doing some absurd wiggling of his arms, clearly enjoying the painlessness of his shoulders. He was still Randy however, still high strung and manic. Seth felt disheveled in comparison. 

“Might just be the Indica though, you know. Maybe you’re more of a Sativa person, but that Indica is what makes you feel nice and slowed down.” Seth had no idea what any of it meant. “But if you can’t HANDLE it, it’s alright.”

Just like that there was tension, Randy’s mouth was curling devilishly around the vaporizer and Seth squinted back. There was challenge now, who could hang the hardest. Seth knew it was futile, Randy could smoke him under the table no doubt as Triple H and the rest of the higher ups knew that it was pointless to keep busting Randy for smoking. Randy was going to be Randy and everyone just had to deal. Seth felt the urge to prove he could at least keep pace however. 

“So long as you’re serious about answering the door.” Seth said a little more confidently, taking the vaporizer. This seemed to make Randy happy, he clapped Seth on the knee, uttering something like ‘I got you bro’ before getting up to grab more beef jerky. Defiantly, Seth lifted his phone back to his face, checking **LARGE COOKIE PIZZA** to complete his order.

Forty five minutes later and whatever faculties Seth had left were hovering around _Why the fuck did I do this_ and _where is my food_. Randy had refreshed the vape a second time and was now just passing a bowl back and forth, having cranked the window open. He assured him that ‘it was just fine, no big deal, this is Colorado dammit they probably deal with this shit all the time’ and Seth sat in a dreamy haze watching Randy absentmindedly flip through his watch history. Seth hit the bowl for the forth time, having a hard time remembering to flip his thumb up off the choke after a hit. Maybe he was hitting a nice peak? His body was so weightless. Even Randy looked like his bell was pretty rung as he laid texting with his mouth open lazily. 

Catching flies Seth thought dimly. A knock on the door startled him and he jumped, heart racing again. It was an awful feeling. Randy instantly rose, greeting the delivery man in a chipper enthusiastic tone. Seth immediately stared at his phone, not even surfing the web, just staring daggers at the screen willing the food to come to him and the delivery man to leave. Randy signed Seth’s signature and shut the door with a hiss.

“You got a bunch of shit.” Randy sniggered. Setting the boxes down on Seth’s bed. “Going to have to institute some door-answering tax on some left overs.” 

Seth rubbed his eyes, tucking a blonde lock behind his ear as he pulled the pizza boxes close to him. He had meant to get a small little personal pan pizza but had clearly not indicated as much. The side was marked **REGULAR** with swooping cursive writing. Flipping open the box however, he felt, probably, a similar sensation to being in love, looking at the cheesy, meaty array he had manifested for himself. The place was clearly a gourmet operation and Seth’s belly rumblings had reached a fever pitch, almost positive Randy would hear at this point. He grabbed a slice, letting the cheese and meat separate slowly and drip in long trails before seizing the piece to his lips. 

“Man I haven’t had pizza in who knows how long.” Randy watched enviously. Seth chewed, feeling the numbness of his body tingle, his mind, body, and soul all echoing PIZZA down to his core. “I should break edge more often.”

Seth looked at Randy, blissfully unaware of a trail of cheese running from his mouth into his beard. Randy cocked his head back and laughed, moaning at the sight of Seth looking almost half asleep. Seth took another bite, completely deaf to Randy trying to offer him napkins and guffawing at how stupid he looked. It wasn’t until he finished his first piece in it’s entirety that he looked to Randy confused, murmuring “It’s so fucking good.”

“Yeah?” Randy practically had tears in his eyes. “Seth you’re fucking killing me. I didn’t know you were so goddamn funny.”

“What you mean.” Seth was zeroing in on another piece, barely caring. Randy was wiping his eyes.

“I dunno, like I thought you were so uptight or something.”

“Mmm” Seth wasn’t sure what exactly Randy was talking about but the immediate read he got off of Randy seemed fine. All he could do was respond at this point, constructing a conversation was difficult two bowls ago and pretty much off the table at this point.”

“Fuck, man.” Randy laid back, “You got balls of steel though eating that pizza I probably wouldn’t be able to help myself.” His eyelids were so low Seth couldn’t tell if they were open. “I’m like that with everything though, cigarettes, pills, food. It’s all or nothing a lot of the time, you know?”

“Yeah.” Seth looked guiltily down at the rest of the pizza, reduced only by a quarter. To be honest, he was having fun with Randy, it was anxious and kind of terrifying, but fun. The pot was making him a little more comfortable, but it still wasn’t quite drowning his nagging sensation that he was acting stupid and making poor choices. He bit his lip for a moment, thinking. “You never pig out on a bunch of food after shows and stuff?”

“Not… really,” Randy shrugged. “Maybe I used to a little, but not anymore. It’s harder when you’re older and shit, it’s like every fucking drink and snack counts.”

“Oh.” Seth mumbled disappointingly. Burying his face in more pizza as Randy read through descriptions of episodes of It’s Always Sunny in Philadelphia. The air was thick with the strings of the conversation and the aroma of food. Seth cracked open his chocolate milk and took a thick swig, suddenly wishing Randy would just hurry up and pick a damn episode. 

“Is that something… you do?” Randy asked tentatively, his voice deathly quiet again. Seth chewed faster to the beat of his heart. Wondering how long he could go before Randy started laughing at him again. If he could just play off being too high then maybe the conversation would drop but Seth secretly wanted to answer, as though putting the words out there might make sense of it a little more.

“Not really.” He settled to lie. Anxiously polishing off another piece. It seemed an obvious lie out loud and Randy let it hang in the air for awhile, as though relishing the smacking chewing noises Seth was making. He knew he was being hyper conscious but he couldn’t get Randy’s laughing jeer out of his mind. What would Randy know about anxious eating or binge eating? It didn’t seem to matter anyway as Seth reminded himself he needed to shut the fuck up anyways and take his habit to his grave like he always told himself. Weed was stuffing his brain full of fog and turning his belly into a nervous black hole. He looked up from the pizza box and grabbed the napkins Randy had tried to offer him. His fingers were slick and greasy and the pizza was half gone now. 

“We all got vices.” Randy seemed to be reading his mind now, making awkward eye contact with him before setting down the controller, folding his arms over his knees. “I’ve been gambling like, way too fucking much lately. Smoking about as much as usual, which is still too much.” He delivered this mostly to the bed and Seth paused considerably. 

“What do you get outta that?” He wiped his mouth and dabbed at his beard.

“Best fucking rush.” Randy admitted sourly. “Dollar blackjack, man.” 

“Money like you and you play dollar blackjack?” It was Seth’s turn to giggle. Randy chuckled a little to himself, shrugging. 

“It’s great dude, I dunno. It goes by quick and I never loose too much money.” He gestured to Seth “Mr. Money in the Bank and his fifteen dollar pizza order.” 

“Fills me up the same as caviar would.” Seth mumbled. “Probably worse heartburn though.” He stopped himself from laughing, the words felt dirty in his mouth. Randy grinned, an auspiciously placed hand readjusting the front of his pants he gesticulated with his fingers. “You oughta let me have like half a slice of that so you don’t get too fat.”

“Oh are you saving me now?” Seth said cheekily. Again, the words sounded dirty and playful. Randy sneered at him, as though he had half a mind to clock him. 

“Nah maybe I would just rather you crash and burn.” Randy said, picking up his pipe and tamping out the ash into his hand and dumping it into a hotel cup. He opened up the little grinding tool he had split the weed into and reloaded it, taking another hit. Things were getting flirty, maybe even a little sexual and Seth wasn’t sure what to do or how he felt. Something about Randy calling him fat and how high he was had him horned out. 

“Just let me finish my food.” Seth mumbled, setting the box beside him and laying a little flatter with a slice in his hand. If he had seen his reflection in a mirror right now he wasn’t sure if he’d have recognized himself. He wondered not if he looked high, but how high.

Randy joined him at the foot of his bed, offering him the pipe. Seth obliged, sitting up a little to hit it properly and making a meal of it so as not to meet Randy’s eyes. He was wondering if Randy had planned this, and thinking about it a little bit, it seemed a pretty Randy thing to do. Get him high, test the waters a little bit and make fun of him and then maybe manipulate him a little bit and see if he couldn’t get away with something they might regret. It wouldn’t have been Seth’s first time engaging in such fair.

Fresh smoke in his lungs and he was polishing off the last of the pizza, Randy patiently waiting and looking just as warped while Seth chewed methodically, amazed that he wasn’t feeling disgustingly full and bloated, but guessed that the weed had compounded his ability to feel anything too unpleasant. Without thinking, he had pressed a hand against his belly, feeling the decided hardness of a whole pizza churning around inside then withdrew his hand like it had been scalded as he realized what he had done, but not before Randy had him pinned to the bed, kicking the empty box to the floor with a swipe of his foot.

“You’re more obvious then you think.” Randy murmured in his low gravely voice. “ You and all the other young dicks, so fucking body obsessed. Dyeing your hair fucking weird colors and shit.” He ran a hand through Seth’s yellowing locks that had fanned out against the pillow where he was pinned. 

“You’re one to talk” Seth tried to murmur playfully. He could feel Randy pressing against his leg with his cock, trailing it up and around Seth’s own and then tantalizing close to the swell of his stomach. “At least I haven’t injected testosterone into my ass.” 

“No” Randy scoffed. “You just eat fucking pizza.” 

They were kissing fiercely, Randy dominating his mouth and knocking foreheads with him to force him into the bed. Seth moaned appreciatively, his eyes closed shut in a sleepy haze, letting his body do what it willed and letting Randy take control as he was almost positive Randy would have preferred anyways. He felt like it was always easier engaging in same sex interactions this way anyway, if he wasn’t in charge he was just going to shut down a little bit. Seth relished privately to himself, going deep inwards and breaking down under the sensations. He hoped Randy could taste his meal on his mouth like he was eating it too, could taste pizza and milk. He mostly just tasted weed from Randy. 

Randy’s well muscled hands were wandering however, one was fisting a length of Seth’s hair while the other spider-trailed down Seth’s front, hiking up his shirt and giving his belly an appreciative pat before following his fuzz trail down to his tight fitting pants, undoing the button clasp expertly and rushing down to Seth’s well firm cock, breaking it free with gusto. Seth dimly tried to reciprocate, a dull hand reaching for Randy’s crotch. Randy was impatient however, panting and helping himself, arching his cock into Seth’s grasp to tug. Seth hummed sweetly, Randy’s hands going back to work on his throbbing cock.   
They broke apart for Randy to readjust, giving Seth’s hair a friendly jerk to wake him out of his kissing stupor. Seth’s eyelids fluttered with just enough notice to duck away from Randy’s incoming cock flying towards his face. Seth made a noise but instantly was quelled as Randy’s own mouth was going to work on him, that warm wonderful mouth with those full lips arching up and down his length, getting him slicked and wet. Seth whimpered, throwing back his head and screwing up his face, but Randy’s leg nudged the side of his face, forcing him closer to his cock and Seth realized he was supposed to be sucking Randy off. He obliged, trying to shake his head of the weed haze it was in and give a decent blowjob. Randy was insatiable, certainly trying to jumpstart Seth’s energy through his cock, but the moment Seth’s mouth found him he began to arch back and forth, his hips baring down on Seth’s mouth and his sack laying flat against his face. Seth permitted this to a point, wanting Randy to enjoy himself as he felt he was probably less then sexually stimulating right now, high and bloated full of pizza as he was. Randy was particularly well endowed however and with Seth out of practice, he was gagging on him, drowning on the length of his cock.

It wasn’t until Seth made a sick gurgling noise and Randy felt a familiar guttural bucking against his cock that he withdrew, making a face akin to sympathy as he flipped to allow Seth to breathe. 

“Little too much?” He huffed. Seth held up a finger, clearly trying to steady himself. He coughed, Randy thumped him on the back and he gave a weak half burp-half gasp. “Excuse you.” Randy flirted, completely unapologetic, nuzzling Seth’s neck as he caught his breath.

“S’cuse yourself.” Seth rasped. But he couldn’t deny he was immensely turned on and didn’t mind Randy’s cocky attitude. It was the Randy he knew and could respect. “Can’t eat a whole pizza and have you tryin' to jump down my throat.”

“I thought you’d enjoy the challenge,” Randy hissed into his ear. “Thought you were looking to feel full.” _That shut him up_ Randy shoved him back down into the bed without resistance. He only wished he wasn’t so full and high and he could show Randy how much he was loving this, but instead he was forced to lay murmuring and whimpering, with his eyes shut tight to all the extra stimulus. Randy seemed to understand however, trailing rough stubbly kisses down Seth’s front, leaving a sloppy wet kiss over his stomach before continuing to work Seth’s cock in his mouth. The weed was doing it’s job to keep him ridiculously bone hard and frustrated, Seth twisted and turned in the sheets, gulping down huge breaths and letting his hair stick to his face in a sweaty mess. Randy was working them both off furiously, determined to get them on the same timeline to come, edging closer to his peak, Seth drew his arms in around himself, big muscled and warm he felt secure against the rocking motion of Randy’s mouth and he could feel his chest shaking and pizza turning inside him like a rock tumbler. 

“R-Randy” He quaked, flipping a single eye open to roll back, Randy took his words as a warning and withdrew his mouth to finish him quickly with his palm. Seth keened, his fists clenching close to his body as he came in rapid succession on his belly and elbows. Randy withdrew instantly, falling back on the bed beside him to eagerly crank on himself, throwing bows into Seth’s side until he too came boisterously. 

“Such a gentleman.” Seth moaned as Randy made work of cleaning himself up, rising to walk to the bathroom and returning to his side to throw him a hotel washcloth. Randy said nothing, perhaps his kindness had evaporated now that he had gotten off. He flopped back down beside Seth, loading perhaps the millionth pipe while Seth finished wiping himself off. 

“You’re right, you do smoke a fuck ton.” Seth groaned into the bed. He wasn’t sure he could partake any longer. He was almost positive he would be useless and sleepy into tomorrow at this point. Seth hadn’t meant to go this far, the whole evening had been a commitment to defiance, of both personal boundaries, diet and mental faculties. He hoped Randy would keep whatever he thought about Seth to himself, but then, he never really pegged Randy for a gossip anyway. 

“And you still have a cookie pizza to eat.” Randy said gruffly, taking a long hit and holding it in as he hoisted the box from the floor out of the bag it had been delivered in. Seth wasn’t sure how much more he could muster but upon Randy setting it down on his chest and throwing open the box he was astounded and won over simultaneously. The dessert pizza was as gourmet as the main course with a crumbly cookie pie shell crust and a container of hot icing to dip or drizzle on. Seth moaned, pressing his palms over his eyes and twisting his legs indecisively. Randy obliged himself, breaking off a tiny piece and popping it into his mouth after letting out a trail of smoke.

“Pretty damn good cookie pizza.” Randy breathed. “And you got chocolate milk and everything, here.” He poured the plastic milk bottle into a clean hotel cup, pressing it into Seth’s hand. He laughed impishly with Seth struggling to react to what was happening. He caught Randy’s gaze suspiciously and Randy winked at him. Seth couldn’t remember the last time anyone had winked at him, it was weird. But Randy seemed like he was experiencing a fleeting moment of sincerity, or at least Seth couldn’t sense any weird ulterior motives. If Seth was sluggish and out of shape it didn’t help either of them put on decent shows.

“I don’t give a fuck.” Randy piped up at last, “I swear,” He broke off another small piece and put it against Seth’s lips. Seth opened his mouth, not breaking his gaze with Randy who was laughing now at how serious Seth was acting as he chewed. “C’mon man don’t make this weird.”

Seth snorted, his drug anxiety shaking him from being able to fully enjoy this is as much as he could. Delicious, delicatessen dessert pizza and Randy blowing smoke rings at his side and stealing bites in between dunking pieces in the milk and offering them up to Seth’s mouth. Randy was fucking smart, smarter then Seth would ever give him credit for, and maybe he was right about Seth being uptight. _But who could blame him?_ he thought a little sadly, he’d be in the gym for hours trying to make up for this later and it was all he could do to stop himself from acting on his impulses not to binge and talk himself out of purging later. He knew Randy had questions because he was side eyeing Seth fairly hard, but he was smart enough not to ask them, or frankly knew it wasn’t any of his goddamn business. 

Seth was grateful he had help this time, polishing off the pizza and drinking the last of his milk, he sat the box on the floor with the other and curled into his belly, facing away from Randy and closing his eyes, struggling to stay awake. At this point, the pot was wonderful, he knew if he has eaten that much without it he would be uncomfortable as all hell right now and sweaty. Instead he was just warm and light and the bed felt extra soft and he kicked his legs against the comforter, feeling the sensation of the cool fabric. 

Randy laid a hand on his head, not massaging or stroking, but simply being present. 

“You feel good?” He asked gruffly. Seth could hear him setting down the glass bowl. 

“Yeah.” He whispered. “Thank you.”

It was a sort of weird loaded thanks, but Randy gave his head a teasing squeeze and rose, the bed springing back up. He clicked off the bedside lamp and the room was lit only by the street scene outside. Seth couldn’t guess what time it was and frankly didn’t care, his thoughts becoming consumed by sleep. He wondered how much he would remember the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy April 20th everybody. I'm glad this is well received even by people who aren't clamoring for kinky fic normally. Got a few prompts to think about but I'm always down for more. This came out longer then I expected but it was fun. I don't know how soon I can turn out more with finals and the like but tell me what you like and I'll try to make more of it.


	3. To Starve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotionally driven piece with Seth wrestling with his demons and feelings of inadequacy. Some eating disorder type behavior and a generally miserable Seth.

Two press interviews to promote live shows, a scheduled appearance and work out at a local crossfit gym and an evening hair appointment was a very full day. Seth had been shuttled all over town and it was particularly hot, even into the night. He had kept the temperature control to his room at a cool 80 degrees and had huddled up into his bed early, his scalp stinging a little from the root touch up, his eyes glazed behind his thick rimmed glasses, watching television.

The day had felt long, aside from just being a jam-packed schedule. But he had been feeling pretty awful mentally the whole time and was going through the local evening news just to see what footage they used to promote him, if it would just be bits they could grab from his entrance, or if they were still using bits of his shield b-roll. Seth gave up half way through the weather report.

He hadn’t eaten all day. He had drank a cup of coffee on his way out of the hotel and it gave him a stomachache on the way to his radio interview because he hadn't had any breakfast. He had sat hunched in his chair, his hands inside his pockets as the two DJs bantered back and forth about how they could probably take Seth if they teamed up and chortle along about how much wrestling actually hurt and what was just heavy selling. 

By the time he got to the gym he was grumpy, getting a little pick up after getting a tour of the facilities. Endless Box jumps and muscle ups with a handful of snapchats and instagrams, he was a little happier, albeit sore and starving. His stomach was quaking on the way to his appointment but Seth had tried to put it out of his mind.  
He had binged two days before and hadn’t purged any of it. He felt awful the following day and tried his best to drink lots of water and get his system back into it’s routine. It had more or less worked, his stomach was settling and significantly less sore, but the moment he felt hungry again he was instantly anxious. _I've eaten too much already_ , he thought _If I eat at this point, I won’t be able to stand it_ , he would think whatever he needed to to talk himself out of it. He overcompensated and drank more water, refreshing the bottle as much as he needed to convince his body had something in it. He must have peed 20 times that day. 

He started to feel dizzy during his hair cut, the bleach and the toner were over powering and his head was aching. 

“Doing anything exciting while you’re in town?” The hairdresser had asked him with a smile, pulling her hands through his hair to see the length he was at, testing the strength of his toned and natural locks. 

“No. Just work.” He said rather flatly, looking dejected at the floor. He hoped she would understand he simply wasn’t able to make any small talk. 

His belly stopped rumbling while he sat under the dryer chair, His whole body feeling light, his headache kicked up a notch. He scrolled through his phone looking at some of the photos he had taken today on the accounts of those he worked out with. _Was he being paranoid? Thinking he looked little more soft and sickly than usual?_

Seth rubbed his eyes, he hated feeling like this. Maybe once every two months he fell into his hyper self-conscious depressive episode. It could just be the crash of eating so much food and then relatively starving himself, but it was still a very miserable mindset.  
“Let’s see what we got.” His hair dresser pulled him out of his reverie to wash out the bleach and throw in some toner. It came out a little less yellow then before, best thing to happen all day.

“That bar across the street,” The salon owner pointed a long, pointed red fingernail, “Is starting their happy hour now right when we got done.” The hair dressers all grinned at each other, with the owner nodding her head. “Beer battered cod and cheese curds for four dollars now. Imagine what a thirsty Thursday margarita night is going to look like from now on?”

“Can you get a DUI on your bike?” Seth’s hairdresser joked, having fully given up on making any conversation with him. 

“I think I could manage that.” The woman laughed loudly. “Only me though.”

Seth tipped them outrageously, too afraid to be made ashamed about being antisocial. He just wanted to get back to his hotel as fast as possible. He couldn’t listen to anyone talk about food.

Laying in bed now, with another full water bottle of fluid in him, his hunger was back and Seth was battling calling for something, anything to fill him up so he would stop hurting. He was anxiously pounding water, just wanting the ache to stop without having to feel the misery of eating again. The first meal, after a period of starving, was the worst He hated every second of it and by the time he was finished he wasn’t even full because his body instantly wanted more. He felt disgusting until he could work out again and then eat his normal sequence of light healthy snacks. 

In this frame of mind, it wasn’t enough to tell himself that his diet and his exercise where just that, diet and exercise, a routine that was flexible and could change and bend the way he needed it to. Some days he would over exercise and some days he would fall off the wagon and give into his perversities with food. Most of the time he understood that, would feel guilty and secretive nonetheless, but he at least wouldn’t beat himself up over it to the point of starving himself.

His head pounded and he sat up for a moment, flinching at the head rush he got, reaching down blindly to grab some ibuprofen out of his bag. He would have some hotel breakfast the next morning, having controlled his appetite for the night he would mentally earn back some self respect he was withholding. He popped the pill in his mouth and drank at length, stumbling a little as he swallowed the pill funny, but killing another quarter of the bottle. His piss was going to be clear as a forest spring.

He laid back down, setting his glasses on the end table and shutting his eyes as his head throbbed again. Seth could feel the immensity of the amount of water in his system shifting and relocating as he changed position, a testament to how empty his system really was. The dizziness was coming back and the simple bedside lighting felt extra bright. 

_I couldn’t be doing this if I was actually wrestling tomorrow_. Seth thought. The day that his ebb and flow with food turned into an interference with his job was the day he found help. That was what he always told himself anyway, it likely wouldn’t be until someone forced him into it as he would keep wrestling until they wouldn’t let him anymore. It had weighed on him ever since he was a teenager, downloading Ring of Honor fights on his mom’s computer and eating a whole box of Oreo cookies until he threw up. He never wrestled in high school and never had to cut weight, but all of his peers did.  
Thankfully, he was just cutting promos tomorrow. 

Within ten minutes, he was feeling almost ten times worse. Normally, he was fine about taking pills, but hitting the back of his throat in a funny way on the way down, his stomach was starting to churn and his throat was sweaty. His head was still pounding, if not worse then before. Swaying madly, he made his way to the bathroom, groaning angrily.

“Fuck you, you motherfucker,” He muttered to no one in particular. He knelt on the floor by the toilet, knowing the end result was going to be the same regardless. His stomach seethed and he shook the hair out of his face. “Motherfucking piece of shit.” He blinked hard a few times, gathering the will power before pressing two fingers to the back of his throat hard. He jabbed and gagged quickly, immediately coughing up spit. His head hammering between his eyes as he jabbed again, heaving a horrendous amount of water into the bowl. His eyes stung and spit trails hung in long strings into the toliet. The urge to vomit quashed out of his system, he simply hung limp for a moment. The room spun unfairly and part of Seth wanted to pass out, maybe crack his head on the side of the tub for good effect so when he came to or was found he would have a better reason to feel sorry for himself then being an idiot and starving himself. He groaned, wiping his mouth on his sleeve before flushing the toilet. 

His phone rang from inside the pocket of his hoodie, he considered ignoring it, but not before instinctively checking who it was. Triple H. 

“Hello,” Seth said a little more raspy then he wanted. 

“Hey Seth,” Hunter’s low toned voice boomed in comparison to his. “You gotta sell those pay per views, kid.” 

It took Seth a moment, his eyes closed trying to think exactly what he was talking about. The interviews. This morning. Fastlane. 

“Right.” Seth breathed. He was thinking madly, trying to remember which one he had forgotten. The news crew. He had mentioned it on radio because they had addressed Roman’s push. “Did they at least put it on the screen while we were talking?”

“Yeah but, you know, it means more from you.” Hunter said matter-of-factly. Hunter could have texted him this, someone from the office could have chewed him out about it. The fact that Hunter was even watching the news seemed strange. 

“I’ll remember next time,” Seth said quietly, trying to make his way off the tile floor and walk back to bed where the noise didn’t echo as much. 

“You, uh, feeling alright?” Hunter asked. “Looked a little tired on camera.” 

Seth flinched, Hunter’s words driving needles into his chest. Hunter probably hadn’t even watched the news, someone had probably told him about it. The whole internet would be buzzing, dirt sheets reporting, **YOU wouldn’t BELIEVE how whipped SETH ROLLINS looks right now!**

“Yeah, I uh, feel a little beat.” Seth admitted, easing himself into bed and under a blanket. “I’ll let you know if it’s going to be a problem.”

“Ok, that’s good.” Hunter never wanted to hear excuses or complaining, Seth knew him well enough by now that if he had to tell him there was any issue, he’d immediately have to follow it with an assessment of how he could handle it. Taking initiative was all Hunter was about and even if they didn’t always agree, Seth had at least proved himself dependable. “We’ll want you to come in a little bit early for a meeting, see if we can’t get five minutes of Vince’s time, so show up by nine tomorrow.”

“Got it.” Seth said, trying to sound firm. “Got my hair touched up today and everything, should be 100% by tomorrow.”

“I’ll see you then.” 

Hunter would never understand Seth’s issue. He could tell just by the way he walked, how he carried himself that Triple H was critiquing everything, all the time. Hunter was obsessed with perfection, which was probably why Seth was so on edge around him. Seth was confident in his abilities as a trier, as someone who worked hard and if Triple H yelled ‘jump’, he yelled ‘how high’. There was no contest about him being the biggest, baddest motherfucker around, because he wasn’t. Just over six feet, he was fast, not ferocious. Seth would always be competing with both Hunter's tastes and what the office wanted of it's talent. 

Not fancying the sour taste in his mouth, Seth got up to brush his teeth, kicking himself for being so despairing earlier and wishing he would have hurt himself. He set his phone on the bed side table and shuffled through his bag again, digging to the bottom. His hands scratched a plastic bag, frowning for a moment, he reached over to dismantle what he was trying to grab. His heart leapt.

A week ago, he had taken a plastic bag into catering and had grabbed a bunch of pocket snacks, he had been planning to go out later after the show and he had wanted to eat immediately after. But Seth had forgotten them as they had been immediately whisked off to a restaurant that night and Seth had left his bag in his hotel room. 

He felt tears burgeoning as he pulled the bag onto his lap, there was nothing perishable, but most everything had been jostled around and broken a bit from traveling under his everyday items. Only now, being so hungry that it hurt, was he thanking his past self for being so endearing to leave him broken Clif bars, trail mix and a single beat up box of apple juice.

 _It’s healthy_. He was rubbing at his eyes, his hands shaking a little, _Am I really not going to fucking eat this? Am I fucking nuts?_ The room was swimming, his stomach, now reinvigorated by the possibility of food, was rattling expectantly. He broke open a Clif bar, the broken remains exploded over his hand and he dusted it off into a palm and threw it back. He shivered, taking a deep breath in between bites to steady himself and will his teeth to actually chew, he didn’t want to shock his system too much. He then broke into the second and third bars, now actually crying as he piled the wrappers in a sticky heap. 

Seth was afraid it wouldn’t be enough, that now awakened, he would be listening to his stomach rumbling all night, demanding more food and keeping him miserable. He tossed an assortment of trail mix in his mouth, not particularly caring what was peanuts or raisins at this point, most of it had smashed into smaller pieces in his bag anyways. Wiping his eyes on his hand and steadying himself, he turned the television up a little louder, now replaying old episodes of some eighties sitcom, just so he wouldn’t have to hear himself chew or sniffle. 

The apple juice was heaven at air temperature and made for an exceptionally sweet couple of swallows. In just under five minutes of eating the forgotten leftovers, he felt his body stop shaking a little, the headache pausing for a moment. He stopped to blow his nose, throwing away the wrappers and taking long, deliberate breaths. 

_What the fuck is wrong with me_? Seth felt the urge to laugh, shaking his hands as though he was warding off evil spirits before eating the rest of the trail mix. He finished the contents of his water bottle before easing back into bed, drawing a hand down to rest on his stomach as though checking it. Inside he could already feel the appreciative crawl of food, making him feel dismayed and manic. It was still flat and taught, the fact that he was checking to see if he got a bloat off of healthy snacks made him cringe and so he flopped his hand to his side, staring at it ruefully. _Snap out of it Rollins_ He urged himself over and over, nuzzling his head into the mattress so his hair flared out to his sides in a fluffy heap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was feeling under the weather today and just whipped this out because I couldn't move much. Maybe you like it, who knows.


	4. Tampa Diaries: Four bags (Or conversely, six beers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth and Dean end up at a college party in Tampa on a night off from working under FCW. Seth gets pulled into a drinking contest. Be aware of some tasteless language and mentions of drug use. 
> 
> This was part of a request for a more 'Gaseous' Seth chapter and so this gets a little kinkier toward the end when Seth is drunk. No real food kinks happen, but beer is liquid bread, right? If you don't like it don't read it.

_Young is right_ Seth thought, craning to see the people milling around beyond the tiki torches. _Everyone here is probably in college…_

Dean knocked a cup into his hand, spitting his gum into the grass, he looked to Seth with a maddening glint in his eye. Seth drank from the cup, his eyes still scanning the groups of people talking loudly and stumbling through the grass. Dean had brought them to a lot of weird parties before and Seth thought about asking him how he found out about such things with maintaining such a small circle of friends, mostly affiliated with wrestling. Seth didn’t know anyone but Dean at this party. He tasted the beer, something cheap like Pabst or Lonestar. He frowned. 

“Beer tonight?” Seth licked his top lip, getting the taste out of his scraggly mustache. 

“Keg.” Dean knocked glasses with him. 

“They didn’t have anything lighter?” Normally they would be drinking liquor with some sugar free, low cal mixer. Or at least a light beer. 

“Its whatever they got,” Dean pointed to a canvas tent crowded with people. Seth could see some dorky twenty something guy wearing just bow tie and hot pants, mixing drinks and pouring drinks for a line of loud and excited people. A DJ was playing music from his laptop out of a medium sized speaker, an inebriated, unashamed couple his only audience. 

“Well I guess it’s better then the art gallery.” Seth drank again, remembering the last night they had gone out, with Dean dragging him through downtown Tampa to what he thought was a club. It was only when they arrived, dressed very out of place, pre-gamed on vodka and diet red bull, did they realize it was a formal art function. 

“Still had free wine,” Dean mused. 

They walked a couple circles around the party, keeping a low profile in case the home owner tried to pick them out of the crowd. Dean led him to the front of the house, trying in earnest to bum a cigarette off of someone. Seth watched, trailing in silence behind as Dean forced his way around. _He’s strangely communicative with strangers_ , Seth thought, watching him smile and greet the women in his presence and privately snark the ones that blew him off as they walked away. They had some luck out front where a large smoking group had gathered and a heavily painted brunette girl eagerly lit him up. 

“Camel Wiiiiides!” Dean smiled playfully. “Now it’s a party, I woulda settled for some USA Golds!”

“I bought them tonight! Me and Trey split a carton cause I’ll probably smoke a pack tonight, let’s be honest.” 

“Well fuck give me two more then,” Dean handed her a crumpled up dollar. “Yeah you know where the party’s at!”

Seth meandered around the cluster of smokers, not really wanting to smell like spliffs and cigs. He joined a group of scrawny skater-dude types who were playing hackey sack and trying to land skate tricks drunk. 

“House rules?” Seth joked as the circle broadened for him.

“Nah,” a kid immediately to his left replied in a thick southern accent, “We ain live here.”

They stayed in the front yard for maybe forty-five minutes, with Dean and Seth catching each other in their periphery every now and then to see how far they had traveled. Seth introduced himself as Tyler (old habits died hard) and after a few spirited moments of hackey sack, Seth tried to talk what little he knew about skateboarding. 

“I think I could maybe do a pretty high ollie in my hey day but that was awhile ago.” Seth laughed, trying to gauge with his hand about how far he could go. “Nah man I don’t wanna try, I don’t wanna break your board.”

The group swarmed another skater coming in, carrying a huge bag. They assailed him with high fives and fist bumps, clearly the group hadn’t met in awhile. The guy, who Seth swore they called ‘Krust’ pulled a bottle of Spiced Rum out of his bag and a warm two liter of coke and they began to pass the bottle around taking good mouthfuls. Seth sighed as it was his turn, _yup this is college._

Dean popped in again, clearly attuned to free liquor. His new best cigarette friend hobbling beside him. 

“I think I’m going to go bump a rail with this girl,” Dean mumbled in his ear as Seth got a quick sip of the coke to wash down the burning rum. “You don’t wan’t-“

“Nah,” Seth coughed, “How long you think you’ll be?” 

Dean looked at the girl, she held up both hands, splaying ten fingers. Dean snorted.

“Ten whole minutes. Meet me out back again?” 

“Yeah,” Seth handed Dean the bottles. “I’m gunna get another beer.”

Trekking across now to the other side of the house, Seth found the communal stretch of dirt every one was pissing in and yet another group of wiry skate kids passing around a bottle. Things were starting to get louder now as the sun had fully set and the tiki torches were necessary guidance once one was out of the street view. The groups of people that had been talking around the little brick fire pit inlet area earlier had dispersed, now populated with the people that had been ditched by their friend groups and were anxiously texting or drinking solemnly. Seth passed them, making his way up the steps and back to the grassy area where the canvas beer tent was. The same stringy bartender was now joined by a girl and boy wearing similar minimal outfits. 

“Beer, uh, please.” Seth offered the cup he was already using. The guy with the red bow tie snatched it from his hands merrily while the other dude behind the table grabbed his hand before he could return it to his hoodie pocket.

“Wanna stamp?” He yelled eagerly, and before Seth could respond, was smashing little ink stamps onto the back of his hand. Seth recoiled, grunting annoyed, but not before **EXOTIC TIKI GARDENS!** Was stamped onto his hand in red, with a little easter island head. He stuffed the hand back inside his pocket, rubbing at the lining, hoping he could get it off. 

“Beer here!” The guy thundered over the crowd, Seth took it and instantly, trying to beeline his way out from under the canopy and away from everyone who was shouting. Walking out, he narrowly avoided bumping into a guy stumbling forth to get in the drink line and their eyes met for a moment. They guy had long dark hair as well, tucked under a cap, He was taller and fatter then Seth. 

_What the fuck do you want homeboy_ Seth thought, the guy was giving him a seriously weird look. He was glad he was pretty well covered for the most part. It wasn’t a chilly night by any means but Seth and Dean both knew better then to roll into parties guns a blazing like they had something to prove. Being a wrestler was great for talking to the girls, but guys, especially drunk college guys in Tampa were fucking obnoxious. They broke contact as Seth blinked and walked away, moving out onto the grass and sipping at his beer. 

Seth hadn’t had as many experiences with these sorts of gatherings _But then Dean never went to college either_ , he thought. Wrestling offered them all sorts of opportunities to meet weird people and do crazy shit. But Seth had never really been much of a partier and he considered himself typically more reserved. Dean was always regaling him with stories of bar fights and racing rental cars, and it sounded fun sure, but Seth didn’t think he was the type that craved danger like some did. 

“Glow bracelet?” A very short girl with a round face and a tiny voice offered him a glow stick bracelet. She was covered almost all over her body with the things, as though anticipating a dance to happen at any moment.

“Where is the rave?” Seth half shouted, stretching out his hand to offer it up to her.

“The next DJ is going to spin some really great shit but this is just so you’re in the cool bracelet club.” She joked. She had fitted him with a neon blue glow stick. 

“Thanks,” he said, trying not to sound too sarcastic as she jogged off to find another victim. The words **EXOTIC TIKI GARDENS!** Still stained onto his hand. 

Ten minutes later he was starting to wonder if he should call Dean, if Dean would even bother to pick up his phone. He hadn’t quite been sure what ‘bumping a rail’ entailed. Dean did have a mysterious power over women and he wouldn’t doubt Dean could be mid stroke right now- fucking her in the house bathroom. At the same time, Seth was just as sure bumping a rail meant coke, which he knew Dean had been open to doing tonight as they had a few days off. 

He was feeling good, not too sore or sweaty. He had tucked his hair back in a bum to tame his hair from the humidity but it had waved out a little as the night had progressed, falling out from under his hat. His contacts were starting to dry out a little, but he never felt like wearing his glasses out at parties because whenever he drank he would take them off and lose them. He rubbed his eyes, wandering farther down toward the fire pit, checking his phone for Dean. 

Right on queue, he emerged from the sliding back door of the house and was immediately making his way down the porch steps and into the backyard, Seth waved a limp hand and Dean smiled.

“Some good fuckin shit in there.” He murmured. “Anything fun happening out here?” 

“Everyone is in that tent,” Seth pointed. “Somebody else is going to play music soon, I dunno.”

Neither of them aspired to dance. 

“Let’s go do a shot!” Dean’s smoking buddy appeared again at Dean’s side, “I haven’t done one in a bit!”

“Definitely.” Dean looked at Seth maniacally.

 _Definitely coke then_ Seth followed them back into the tent. It wasn’t that late. Seth wondered if Dean had any other parties planned for tonight.

“Drew!” The girl yelled over the noise, making her way to the front of the mass of people “Drew we need Jaegerbombs!” 

“Jaegerbombs?” He replied in an animated, rhetorical way.

“YEAH!” She yelled back. “I know you have it! Don’t give me some bullshit, Yani told me I could have some of her bottle and she said she told you anyway so-“

“Oh my god Oh my god,” He yelled dramatically. “It’s fine I know.”

Dean shot Seth an unreadable face, shrugging behind the girl. Truth be told Seth wasn’t sure how much he wanted to take Jaegermeister. He was feeling fine, just encroaching on being tipsy, but he was pretty sure he’d thrown up Jaeger more then kept it down. Whatever the matter, they were soon each holding cups of red bull in one hand with a single plastic shot glass in the other. 

“To cigarettes!” The girl chimed, giving Dean a glazed and manic stare. 

“Yeah yeah,” Dean agreed, “Sex drugs and rock and roll let’s go.”

They dropped the shots into the red bull and drank. There was no great way to suck down a jaegerbomb, but Seth managed not to spill too much on his hoodie before screwing up his face and dropping his cup in the trash.

“You're back!” A voice rang out over the din. A few people turned their heads but most went right on talking, Seth rubbed his eyes again, groaning as he realized Dean had dropped to the ground in a rush to do push ups. His companion looked slightly confused but Seth just rolled his eyes.

“He does that,” Seth mumbled, inching closer to her, “He does that when he’s fucked.”

“HEY!” The voice rang out again and Seth looked up, realizing suddenly that the voice was directed at him and the person charging forward in the crowd was the guy who had side eyed him earlier. He was clearly more drunk now, red faced and pointing ominously at Seth who just stared. “HEY!” He yelled again. “You looked at me!”

“Uh, yeah,” Seth said, trying to keep his voice low and not cause any sort of scene. The guy didn’t seem nearly as threatening as he had come off before. “You looked at me too, yeah?”

“Seth what the fuck you doing lookin’ at people.” Dean returned to his feet, bouncing on the balls of his feet between the two men. “Was he lookin’ at you?”

“Yeah!” The guy spit a little, which was impressive on a ‘Y’ sound. “He was lookin’!”

Seth was side eyeing Dean now. Just a little too drunk to have any great comebacks to press him with. Dean’s eyes widened, instigating his own private staring match with Seth. The girl snorted.

“I wanna see what you’re made of dude.” The stranger clapped a hand on Seth’s shoulder and looked him in the eyes sinisterly. “You look like a hard dude n some shit but I think I could out drink you.” 

“That’s very possible.” Seth laughed, breaking eye contact with Dean to look at the man in front of him, he was trying hard not to sway, using Seth for support. “I believe you’re very capable.”   
“Yeah man, yeah whatever.” He waved a hand in front of his face, like he was swatting a fly. “But let’s just see right?”

“Seth you gotta man,” Dean gestured. “Look at this man, you gotta take him!”

“The fuck I gotta do shit!” Seth laughed. “Seriously!”

“Nah man don’t be a fag man, just do it!” The challenger was now leaning on Dean, he clapped his hand around Dean’s ear and was whispering, all the while looking at Seth with narrowed eyes. Dean’s face lit up, humored but excited.

“You gotta Seth.” Dean was frantically pointing at the ground. “Right now, right here. We’ll do cans versus-“ he paused, looking at the stranger, “What was it?”

“Cans and beer bags,” 

“Right, cans and beer bags.” Dean fished in his pocket for a coin and drew it out, “Call it Seth,” 

Seth was actually annoyed now. If he didn’t know Dean to immediately leap on weird half baked ideas he would have thought the two could have met in the house and conspired to do some weird shit like this. He had no idea why the guy had singled him out or had stared at him earlier but it seemed he had given Dean some idea to get him firmly behind this.

“Look man, I don’t know what I did or whatever, but I’m not looking to get fucked up, yeah?” Seth laughed, he was struck by the seriousness of Dean and his challenger. _Were they both coked out?_ “I just did a shot of jaeger, like, I’m gunna be good for a bit.”

“Seth c’mon, don’t worry about it.” Dean yelled over the crowd, anxiously fiddling with the coin. “We got our time to fuck off, it’s just beer anyway no sweat.”   
“Look, man,” It was Seth’s turn to pull Dean’s ear aside, the girl was looking between them like a tennis match. “Can we please just not do this right now?”

“You honestly think you’ll lose?” Dean whispered “Dude is fucked right now.”

“Jeff is heads, Seth is tails!” The girl grabbed the coin from Dean and chucked it onto the ground as hard as she could. It bounced in the grass and she scrambled to grab it, coming up to hold the coin above her head. “Jeff, your call! Cans or bags?”

“Cans!” Jeff pulled a pocket knife from his cargo pants pocket. Dean and Seth stared.

A beer bag (as it turns out) was a can of beer poured into a ziplock bag, which was then closed and pressed of air. The bag was exceptional for shotgunning by biting a hole in he corner of the bag and then pressing the entire contents into your mouth as fast as you could to force it down your throat.

“See,” Dean said, squinting his eyes a little and steadying himself on his knees. “It’s completely safe.” He threw the empty, chewed on bag into the grass. Jeff was smiling, rosy faced and missing a few teeth. Seth was slightly intrigued, but mostly horrorstruck.

“So what we just each finish one and keep going until we can’t?” He asked the room at large. 

“Or you puke!” The girl behind the bar chimed in, a few people were watching them now, also morbidly curious about their drinking contest.

“What do I win?” Seth demanded, staring at Jeff now, still fighting the peer pressure that seemed to be coming from all sides. “You gunna put money down? Or do you just do this shit for fun?” 

“Uh,” Jeff fished through his pants pockets again, pulling out his wallet. “I got twenty bucks,” he said, unsure if he wanted to part with it.

“Deal,” Seth said, feeling more determined. Jeff really was pretty drunk. Seth wasn’t sober at this point but unless Jeff was some kind of super human or competitive drinker, he fancied his odds. Seth himself was a champion of chugging down water at least, sure beer was different, but he had gotten adept at simply allowing his throat to open and let liquid just fall in. This came in handy when you were kinky about stuffing yourself and jacking off. Bloating himself with water was convenient when he couldn’t with regular food.

A bag was prepared and Jeff chose a tallboy can of Coors. With Dean as acting referee, they prepared their vessels, Seth spit out the little corner of plastic as he held the bag up to his mouth, just as Dean had done.

“Go!”

Some of the beer smashed in his face as he snapped the bag shut, and at first Seth had forgotten he needed to just let his throat relax open. He choked, swallowing hard to empty his mouth and ended up killing the bag in a succession of large swallows. Sucking the bag dry, he coughed hard, thumping his chest and wiping his eyes. Jeff was still going with the can.  
_That was definitely the better choice for him._ Seth thought, breathing hard. He might be more sober then Jeff was, but the bag pulled quite the punch. More people were watching now. Seth forced a smile, he hadn’t actually done anything like this before.

“And one down.” Dean yelled excitedly, there were a few lame claps and Jeff crushed the can in his hand, glaring competitively at Seth. Seth exhaled hard, trying to psyche himself up again. 

“Do an IPA!” someone yelled from the makeshift bar. Seth glared, wanting a few minutes to collect himself but another bag was already being poured and compressed. Seth stifled a burp, rocking on his feet.

“Ready for two?” Dean looked between the two men, now meeting strangely close, bending enough to make eye contact with each other, Seth’s hands curled around the new bag. He took a deep breath and exhaled, trying to prepare himself. 

“Go!”

Seth locked his eyes on Jeff and the second one went down significantly easier, a little puff of suds spilling between his fingers as he let the liquid race down his throat unimpeded. He dropped the bag on the ground with the first and quite a few people cheered. 

“They are having a drinking contest!”

“It’s Jeff and this other dude, I dunno.”

Jeff coughed halfway through, a lick of beer spilling to the ground as he screwed up his face, readjusting. Seth grinned, starting to feel light headed from the sudden rush to his system. Water was definitely easier to chug, being that it was just water, but now he was actually competitive. Jeff spit on the ground, wiping his nose and pacing a little. 

“Two for two!”

More cheers. Seth wondered how long they could go and wondered what a third bag would even feel like. Two beers in under five minutes and he was a little frightened of how quickly he was succumbing. He felt hot and sweaty, and instinctively tore off his hoodie, earning a few catcalls and wolf-whistles. Jeff was definitely worse for wear, resting in a chair now, head in his hands, _if Seth could just get him over with one more bag…._

“How do I look,” Seth took off his hat too, shaking his hair out of his ponytail. Dean crooked a smile.

“You’re fine man, you got this.”

Seth grinned too, tucking his hair behind his ears. Liquid confidence working it’s magic.

Bag number three and Seth was the only one standing this time, he was working the crowd that had ringed around them pretty well, pacing around with a hand in the air while he bit into the bag with his mouth, he stumbled a little bit but came to were Jeff was sitting to edge down to his level. Jeff was breathing hard, holding the can up with the knife, trying to poke the hole. 

“Go.”

He threw back the beer, which was a hoppy, full flavored one. Not that Seth tasted much of it, he leaned back as far as he could manage, his spine arching out as he collapsed the bag. He lost his balance, but quickly recovered, planting the third bag into the ground. He stood bent for a moment, focusing on Jeff who was burning up, trying to tip his head back but the beer mostly was leaking to the side. Seth looked away just in time to hear a sickly noise and a couple strangled shouts. 

Seth stepped backwards, falling into Dean who caught him under his shoulder. Seth laughed wickedly, flicking his hair back. Regaining his footing his threw his hand into the air to many cheers, catching his other hand to his mouth as he gave an embarrassingly drawn out burp, waving the air. It took him a moment to realize the crowd was yelling something at him.

“They want you to go for four.” Dean thumped him on the back, Seth coughed, looking annoyed at the throng of folks all with their hands in the air chanting “GO FOR FOUR! GO FOR FOUR!”

“Unnghhh!” Seth whined, “Just give me my money Jeff!” 

Jeff had perched himself up against someone’s knees, his knife and wallet in his hands, he was waving his finger to the chant. Seth groaned again. If he was sober he might have considered knocking the man over and just taking his twenty.

“You got this!” Dean repeated, waving the ominous fourth bag of sloshing beer around. This was more of the keg beer and Seth stiffened, looking around at the whooping crowd.

“Do I gotta?” He asked the crowd miserably, Dean laughed, he could tell Seth was hamming it up for entertainments sake but Seth did feel as though he might be at his own tipping point. The crowd whooped and hollered. A woman at the back of the group yelled “YOLO MOTHERFUCKER!”

Seth tipped the bag back, trying his best not to choke as his body was clearly over the amount of liquid he was thrusting upon it. Even with water he wouldn’t be drinking quite this much as he didn’t need too much to feel full. He would be peeing the second he finished, as the fourth beer tipped the pressure he was already feeling to maximum-overwhelming. The crowd cheered the loudest yet, a few thumping him on the shoulder or back which he instantly recoiled from, feeling bubbly hiccups forming in the bottom of his throat from the jostling. He wasn’t even sure if his belly had any room, rather the last beer was just hanging out in his chest, in line.  
A damp and folded twenty dollar bill was pressed into his hands at some point and the group of people dispersed and left the tent to listen to the music that was bumping harder then before.

“I need to pee,” Seth announced without much warning, half skipping down the lawn to the house, then to the dirt patch where he had seen others casually pissing.

He leaned up against the fence, hand steadying himself as he peed, a moan threatening to escape him. 

“You left half your clothes behind,” Dean laughed, carrying a balled up sweater, sporting Seth’s hat on his own head. Seth turned, shaking his dick dry. “I got a cab coming in a little bit, figured you’d uh, appreciate it.”

Seth was really drunk. Drunk enough to slip out of his neurotic, composed shell and be what Dean liked to call “Sloppy Rollins”. Sloppy Rollins was an even more demanding, more impatient and bratty version of Seth. Sloppy Rollins even smoked sometimes but more often then not would derail any attempt to get home with getting drive thru. 

“We gotta get something to eat,” Seth whined, sitting with Dean at the front of the house while they waited for their cab to pull up. Dean was smoking his last borrowed cigarette, the girl he had gotten them from had split and so they were left to their own drunk musings. Dean was at least riding his high a little bit and was thus more present then Seth was, but Seth was drunk enough for the both of them.

“Maybe you should throw up.” Dean joked, “You’re not going to piss yourself in the cab are you?” 

“I just peed, remember?” Seth had his face pressed to the cool concrete of the stair’s raised railings. He let out a long croaky burp and Dean patted him on the back, tapping his cigarette ash. “I’m so full,” He murmured feebly. 

“Then why you want food, huh?” Dean slurred. “You gotta promise me you’re good to drive.” Seth made a confused face, slightly panicked. “I mean drive in a car, like be in the car, you fuckin mark.”

“Yeah yeah yeah,” Seth pulled his hoodie around him like a blanket feeling over his tank top fiendishly. His belly was heaving against all the beer, bowing out in a gentle arch. It wasn’t noticeable or egregious, just something Seth could perversely rub little circles in while they waited and it helped ease his breathing. Every few minutes he’d let out a delicate little belch, with Dean mumbling _Excuse you_ or _you’re fuckin’ gross_ depending on how loud it was. A cab pulled up just as Seth was starting to nod off and Dean rose to his feet, flicking his cigarette butt.

“Wait here a sec, I won’t leave you I just want to tell our driver you’re probably going to cuss him out if we don’t get food.”

“Damn straight,” Seth breathed. He heard Dean walk a distance through the grass and didn’t open his eyes until he felt Dean’s hand on his shoulder.

“Can you walk?”

“Yeah m’good.” Seth eased up slowly, using the stairs for support and hoisting his sweatshirt onto his shoulder. He straightened for a moment, having hiked his shirt up to toy with himself. Dean snorted and he blushed an even deeper red. 

“What did that guy say to you.” Seth stumbled into the cab, “What did Jeff say to you.” 

“Say to me when.” Dean reached over Seth’s lap to shut the door. He then sat up, pointing up the road for the driver, “We’re going up to Gulf Shores Rd.” 

“When he got you in on the joke or whatever,” Seth motioned with his hands, “he said something in your ear.”

“Huh, oh yeah.” Dean laughed. “He said he needed to fight you cause you both had long hair.”

“What?” Seth screwed up his face and shook his head. “I don’t get it.”

“Me neither, you know why?” Dean leaned in to whisper in Seth’s ear “Cause he was drunk off his ass!”

“Why’d you make me do it then?”

“Seemed like a fun idea at the time.” Dean shrugged. Seth rolled his eyes. He was sinking lower and lower into his seat, he sat up, trying to see out of the windows in case something looked good, about a minute of this however and he was beginning to feel dizzy and had to look at the inside of the car again. 

“You ok?” Dean asked lowly. Seth’s eyes were drooping and he was swaying. 

“I’m lay down now.” Seth buried his face in the seat, breathing in the leather interior. Dean caught the gaze of the driver, clearly suspicious.

“Keep it together Rollins,” Dean whispered, drawing a hand to Seth’s head, he pulled his fingers through Seth’s head like a comb. Without any regards to the driver, Seth let out a throaty moan and Dean shoved his hand over his mouth hissing. “Chill out you idiot.”

“My tummy hurts,” Seth whined pathetically, stretching out like a cat, his arms flailing in front of him, almost knocking Dean in the face. “I wanna rub it but there are still people.”

“Yes, still people,” Dean confirmed. “We’re almost there, am I going to need to carry you?” 

“Maybe,” Seth said dreamily, nuzzling into Dean’s side. Dean was never a cuddly type and if pushed hard enough he was known to losing his chill. He didn’t want to get kicked out of a cab however, for Seth acting a fool or freaking out at Seth for acting a fool. It was well understood that Seth got a little hands-y when he was drunk, it was a practically a guarantee that he would be leaning into the touch of others, touching himself and nagging for attention. It was never poorly intentioned, just annoying, as Seth was a demanding little shit about it. Five more minutes and they were at the apartment complex. Dean tipped the driver generously and pulled Seth from out of the backseat in a fireman’s carry.

“Noooo no stop it hurts,” Seth wiggled and almost tipped Dean over backwards.

“Fuck dude are you serious right now?” Dean cracked his neck and grabbed Seth by the shoulder. “Well can you walk or not?” 

“Dean, I’m sorry.” Seth sniffed, Dean tensed, then sighed, then pulled out his phone to check the time. 1:15. Seth whimpering on the pavement. For Seth going as hard as he did, this was about the time of night for a Sloppy Seth meltdown.

“Look,” Dean grumbled, bending over to give Seth a little shake. “We need to get up three flights of stairs, once we’re up there I’ll pet your head or rub your belly or make ocean noises until you fall asleep but we need to get your ass up there first, deal?”

“I’m sorry,” Seth wept, wiping his eyes and trying to steady himself “M’contact fell out.” 

“It’s ok, you’re alright.” Dean hummed, “Can you stand though?” 

Seth simply stared at his legs, Dean could see just in the shadows and moonlight that he was trying to work out how they moved. He felt partially responsible for essentially refereeing Seth's drinking that night and so scooped him up, trying to steady him on his feet. 

“Hop on my back if you’re too dizzy. If you have it in you to warn me if you’re gonna puke, I’d really appreciate it.” Dean waved his hands behind his back, grunting as Seth slowly mounted him, pulling his legs into Dean’s hands to grab while he snaked his arms around his neck. They plodded on, Seth sniffling, Dean grunting as they made it through the locked entry door, shuffling up the stairs at a thumping jog and into the apartment they shared as part of their stay with FCW. Dean turned the lights on and Seth swore, flinching as Dean eased him onto the sofa.

“I’m gunna get you a big thing of water to work on. Don’t fall asleep.” Dean made his way into the kitchen and Seth sprawled out, kicking out of his shoes and socks so he could slowly undulate his legs back and forth on the cool surface. His hair was whipped around his face thickly and he blinked a few times, feeling his other contact scratching at his eye. He dug it out rather painlessly and with reckless abandon, flicked it. He’d open a new pack tomorrow. He yanked off the glow stick as well, resting it on the floor.

“How are you feeling? Can I let you sleep out here?” Dean asked, pressing a glass of water into his hands and steadying it for him as he sat up a blearily.

“I’m alright,” Seth said lucidly, taking a long draft from the water. Dean sat on the armrest, going through his phone and looking at a few texts. The water was amazing and Seth drank half of the large cup before easing back down to rest again, straightening out, he felt a painful gas bubble building in his throat, he burped loudly, moaning and burying his head in the couch. “Too much beeeeeer.”

“You were a champ though, you won, remember?” Dean mumbled, half paying attention. 

“I’s so heavy though,” He turned to lay on his back and crept a hand over the front of his stomach, tensing his hand over the little rise to push it down. “That was actual real beer not the bud lite stuff we drink’n I drank like six n the shots too. I dun even like the hop beer.”

“Yeah well what can you do.” 

“I‘unno.”

“Me neither.”

They sat for awhile, Dean finished texting and took a sip off of Seth’s water. Seth lay flat, his shirt hiked up just past his navel were his finger was lazily drawing meditative circles. His other hand thrown over his face dramatically. It would have been funny if Dean hadn’t had to haul his ass up all the stairs but he doubted Seth would have many details in his mind to connect in the morning. His breathing was drawing in deeper and deeper, he was twitching a little, giving out little drunken ragged moans.

“Make sure you finish your water.” Dean said, saying it just to cover his bases. “Try and fall asleep on your stomach in case you gotta puke.”

Seth turned, just conscious enough to sense the concern in Dean’s voice, his mouth was open and he was snoring peacefully. Dean rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this fulfilled the request. I wanted a break from hyper emotional ED Seth, but don't worry I'll be going back and addressing bits from other prompts. Feel free to keep requesting stuff, especially kinky stuff, I'd rather write that at the end of the day. Comments give me life!


	5. Casino (Mountain Air Pt. II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy and Seth indulge their guilty pleasures for the night. Seth tries to reassert himself after feeling ashamed of how passive he was the first time they hung out, but does he look any better this time? Triggers for some ED stuff and questionable sexual acts.

It had been a month now since Seth’s fleeting encounter with Randy and the two of them had been relatively casual since, sparing a few late night drunk texts that had gone nowhere. There wasn’t much to be said for it, other then that it had happened, neither of them had any delusions about what would come of it.  
Seth had woken up the next day bleary and lazy from the weed, feeling a rock in his stomach from over eating. Randy had left without waking him to start his day. They parted ways, only coming back together for meetings and discussing key elements for story, Randy’s shoulders were worn out from the European tour and talent was trying to talk Seth into developing a new finisher so they were plenty occupied.  
Both men could get any woman they wanted, double dipping in equal measures from their Diva coworkers and excitable female fans. Their long term relationships negotiable on the open road. It was easier for Seth to have single serving, one night stand relationships then to try to construct any Friends-With-Benefits set ups. He had a rehearsed set of conversations to engage in, a few favorite spots in any town that were fun but casual enough to bring almost anyone. Seth had money to do essentially anything he wanted. He was picky about men and could count the same sex encounters he’d engaged in on his hand. With the WWE the way it was now, he wasn’t about to risk some controversy over being bisexual (or whatever he was) just to explore the boundaries of his sexuality.  
That said, he was really horny and had been for a few days.

For whatever reason, jerking off hadn’t been able to do it for him and he was running out of ways to distract himself. Wrestling typically put him in a good place mentally, it was so physically exhausting and repetitive that it killed his resolve to do much more then crash when he was finished. But taping Smack Down and two back to back live shows hadn’t been able to stop him fiending for some sort of release. 

_I feel like I want you in my ass_ , Seth texted Randy, a weak hand working around his cock. He screwed up his face and buried it in his bed before pressing _send_ Typically it was Randy sending him the creep chats, ones he didn’t even see until the morning. They never discussed it in person, mostly because they were always in the company of others, but Seth wondered what the extent of Randy’s sexuality was as well, if he was a clear cut top or not.  
Thinking about it was weird, which was why Seth didn’t typically. His balls and his brain were killing him. He scrolled through his phone to the texts Randy had sent him, just a week after they had met up, Randy had been snap chatting him pictures of food with ambiguous smiley faces and winky emojis. Seth hadn’t known how to respond so he just neglected to, wondering if Randy thought it was funny that he was food motivated, or if he just liked making fun of him. 

_Was pretty hot when he almost puked on my dick, wouldn’t mind gagging u rn_

Randy sent dick picks, something else Seth had no idea what to do with. 

_Could make you eat up all my come if thats the sort of thing ur into_

 Seth wrinkled his nose. The thing that got Seth about Randy wasn’t so much that the man was full of brilliant sexy ideas so much as he was the type to get what he wanted and was going to be fun and aggressive about the whole ordeal.  
Here, Seth was bridging some anal into the ongoing conversation and he was pretty sure Randy would be game for that sort of thing, but Seth had gotten anxious over much less. 

_Where are u_

Seth could hear Randy’s rough voice, searching. His stomach gave a little leap and he sat up from his bed, turning his television down. 

_The Hilton_ He looked at the time, it was 7:45, but there was still plenty of daylight. _Was thinking of putting on my pjs and chilling out._

There was a good chance Randy would be in the same Hotel and Seth could sneak up to his room. He didn’t think he wanted to chance it and smoke a ton of pot again. As entertaining as it might have been for Randy, Seth felt a sting of embarrassment trying to remember how dull and unresponsive he had been sexually, more concerned with stuffing his face with pizza. This time would be different, he would be more present if not assertive.  
He went to the mirror, taking off his glasses to run his fingers through his hair and try to flatten his fly-aways. He was looking a little disheveled and worn after so many days of falling on his back, but a little moisturizer and leave-in conditioner had him looking put together, if not fuckable.

_Put something nice on and come to the casino._

Seth frowned. The casino Randy was talking about was pretty much out of the perimeter. At least a twenty minute drive without traffic. 

_That’s so far :/ ur not coming back here?_

He hoped he didn’t sound too whiny. He continued to survey himself in the mirror, taking off the sheer tank top he had been wearing and putting an investigative hand over his chest, feeling the taut skin.

 _Does Randy think I’m sexy?_ He thought stupidly, he was always hyper critical of his body, but being in a line up of other shirtless dudes was bound to make anyone self conscious. He never felt correctly proportioned in comparison to a lot of the other superstars on the main roster. Roman was obviously handsome and his pound for pound muscle was exceptional. John Cena was almost perfectly symmetrical, his whole physique more of a standard then an individual type. Randy was gorgeous in Seth’s mind, limber, but well balanced and ideal. Thinking in the context of the mirror was always upsetting. _My nose is too big_ he thought, _My neck is gigantic and my shoulders slope away and make me look small. My ankles are skinny…_ He turned surveying his back through his sweatpants, forcing a grin to his face. _My ass is perfect though._

 _My room number is 103 and there is a free buffet_

Seth blushed, biting his lip and setting his phone down to think. He already knew his answer, he just didn’t know what to wear.

He arrived by cab, dressed in a nice suit, his hair full of product and pulled back in a bun, save for a few wispy blonde bits. It was probably the nicest he had ever looked and the farthest he had ever traveled for a booty call, but he had gotten ready quickly and texted Randy the word _Nice_ as a quick affirmative. He tucked his sunglasses in his front pocket on arrival at the front door, suddenly remembering why he disliked Casinos. 

“ID please,” The large female security guard asked snappily as he walked through the entrance. Seth reached in his pocket for his wallet, watching a rowdy drunken group making their way through the double doors, some on the phone, yelling through the receiver. She inspected him curiously, perhaps recognizing him before foisting it back into his hand. 

He’d only really gone to smaller casinos before to wrestle and had enjoyed many of the amenities but hated the culture and the crowds. The atmosphere was depressing and the people-watching was nothing short of tragic. It was obvious to Seth upon walking onto the main hall of the first floor, which mostly consisted of penny slots, that there were regulars that were there constantly, victims of an addictive habit. It was strange to think of Randy lumped in with this crowd of mostly elderly people. 

_Dollar blackjack?_ Seth texted, looking around as though expecting to see Randy drifting in through the crowd. He quickly realized he was in the way and tried to extricate himself from the crowd of patrons and cocktail waiters shuffling around the slots. He made his way to the far side of the hall where he could see a arching ceiling reaching out to another atrium area. The din of excited talking and the chiming machine noises was deafening. He couldn’t see any blackjack tables, but rather, the hall was a gateway to the hotel and entertainment rooms that offered cheap stand up or live music from washed up eighties pop stars. Seth felt dirty just falling in step with the crowd.

_Go eat, I’ll catch up to you._

Seth turned around, getting annoyed. He wished Randy would just tell him where he was, he had sort of invited Seth over, yet here he was being a tease, leading him around through this hellish throng of people. _We all have our demons_ Seth thought, Randy’s own words echoing in his head. He could imagine Randy now, hopefully as well dressed as Seth was, throwing down large bets. Or at least that’s how Seth thought black jack worked. 

_Free buffet._ Seth thought, striding ahead of a slow moving group of retirees to a lit up map of the Casino floor plan. Seth traced a finger down the display of attractions and areas. There was actually three different restaurants, one on each floor. Two of which were buffets and the third a fancy dining option, available to high rollers. He wasn’t starving and had been piously eating and exercising lately, he frankly would rather just see Randy. Every now and then his strange binging compulsion would die down, usually for a month or two and he would get it in his head he was cured of his impulse. Then he would find himself craving one specific food or ideating visiting a restaurant and clearing house, in the end he would order a bunch of Chinese food or go through a drive thru and effectively destroy himself.  
The Brunch Buffet was the closest according to the map and was partially in the hotel side of the Casino, Seth doubled back at a quick pace, weaving in and out of the crowd at a fast walk. He was more annoyed at the people then he was hungry and whipped his neck around, trying to find a sign or indication that he was in the right spot. The sweet smell of a bakery mixed with bacon hit him before he saw the illuminated looping cursive sign.

“Hotel guest?” The hostess barked at him in a heavy Chinese accent. He nodded, following her quick pace to a table, she smiled hugely at him, pouring him a cup of water as he took in the atmosphere. The place was entirely dedicated to breakfast food and was surprisingly busy with a dinner rush of large groups. Seth could appreciate the opulence of Buffets but was always slightly horrorstruck by the physical mass of the typical clientele. It was stupid and shallow, he knew, being so judgmental of people who obviously struggled with their weight. Seth could sympathize to some degree. If anything it was a reminder, a mirror to his own issues and he forced his gaze to the stucco walls and crystal chandeliers, trying to be polite.

“Juice or coke product?” 

“Orange juice.” Seth nodded, she scribbled fast on a paper pad and trotted away. His stomach did a little grumble and he thought for a moment of simply abstaining from the luxury and souring his mood a little more. Perhaps he could get properly hungry for Randy and the two could eat together once Randy had finished. _Whenever the hell that’ll be_ , Seth thought darkly. He felt stupid for not having forced more information out of Randy before coming, for not gathering some sort of timetable and making the man be more specific. Seth had just proved how naively willing he was to a man much more established and dominant then he was, it just made him irritated, thinking about how much he paid to shuttle out of the city.  
He pulled out his phone, holding it up at face height to take a selfie of himself with the buffet bar in the background, glowing ominously. He struck a strange half smile, striking up a snap for Randy to see. Hopefully it wouldn’t read as too attention seeking.

A waitress arrived with a large glass of golden juice and Seth thanked her, drawing it to his lips. He was instantly surprised by how rich and delicious it was, obviously freshly squeezed. Seth had forgotten Casino food was typically exceptional and he pondered the buffet with fresh eyes, craning his neck to see what could be obtained. 

His phone drew him out of his trance, he pressed a finger to the screen to see a snap from Randy. It was a picture of several pay out slips stacked just so with an impressive measure of zeros to each stub. Randy was clearly occupied in winning.  
 Resigned, Seth rose to examine the buffet. 

It was something out of a dream, easily beating any other buffets he had visited by the quality of the food and the sheer amount of variety. Seth had never imagined so many different options for morning dining but the fruit bar alone was enough to make his knees shake. He grabbed a warm, freshly steamed plate from the stacks and puttered around the hot tables, salivating. He knew he should just get an array of fruit, and looking at the options from the produce cold table, it wouldn’t have been a piss poor option. There were berries and whole pieces cut for eating with some minced down to be mixed into yogurt parfaits. There were huge bowls of nuts and freshly baked granola to mix and Seth didn’t feel guilt bubbling up in his chest at the thought of filling his plate. He clenched his hand tightly, walking in fevered figure eights before he made any decisions. 

The pastries smelled the sweetest and were laid out in bakery fashion behind glass doors to be accessed at will. Flaky scones, croissants, fat cake and pastry doughnuts, Eclairs, danishes, strudels, cream puffs and cupcakes. Each where labeled in the same looping writing as was on the sign outside, the pastry paper was glittering and clean. 

The pancake bar was stacked high with all sorts of different pancakes and syrups, with a second table aside it dedicated to crepes and waffles, then another for eggs of all varieties and egg dishes. There was a hot table for meats, full of sausage, bacon and breakfast sandwiches with grits and a few dishes Seth didn’t recognize. Bagels and bread were laid out like decks of cards in true casino style across a long wooden table, cream cheeses and butters sat open in huge tubs, softened by the warm air. 

Feeling rebellious against the array, Seth opted for the fruit. As tempted as he was, the prospect of staying nimble and light for any sexual encounter seemed the best. Especially now that he had come all the way down to the casino to see Randy, he felt like he had something to prove. Seth wasn’t as sexually confident with men and the most he could do for himself was to eat just the right amount. _Even if I totally want to bloat myself_ Seth thought playfully to himself, allotting a small dollop of yogurt and some blueberries. He told himself it would be worth it. Not entirely chaste however, he did grab a large chocolate muffin. 

The meal was rather like the best continental breakfast he had had in a while. He mixed the berries in with a small scoop of granola and yogurt, relishing in the quality of all of the ingredients. Nothing was stale, runny or over ripe. He almost forgot it was nighttime, lost in the illusion of a perfect breakfast. The chocolate muffin was warm and richly decadent and he sat, licking the melted bits off his fingers as he peeled the top apart, eating little chunks at a time. He sat on his phone and was just debating whether or not to instagram his experience when he jumped, a hand plopped a large stack of bills on the table.

“New Mr. Money in the Bank right here,” Randy barked. Pulling the adjacent chair out from the table to sink down, a devilish grin plastered across his face. Seth felt his face turn red, but he smiled back. 

“That good, huh?” Seth eyed the stack that Randy was now pocketing, obviously not wanting to draw too much attention to himself. He was dressed plainly in a T-shirt and cargo pants. Seth felt stupid for having tried so hard. 

“Yeah, too good.” he scratched his nose. “You like this place?”

“Yeah, just finished.” Seth threw down the muffin wrapper. “Pretty nice.”

Randy shot him a strange look. He was clearly amped up from having won so much money and Seth could only read it as a sort of invigorated sexual energy, he felt jittery in his gut and Randy’s eyes danced from the plate to Seth and back again.

“Muffin?”

“Uh,” Seth paused, looking away, “Yeah, I got one.”

“Just the one?” 

“Yeah, just one,” Seth curled his toes.

“Well shit, let’s go get more.” Randy sprung up again and out paced Seth in getting to the stack of plates, drawing out two. Seth instinctively reached to grab one but Randy gave him another difficult glance. Seth stared.  
“I get to pick.” Randy growled, flashing a toothy smile. Seth was blushing fully now, and sweating. He hadn’t imagined Randy would be this… Randy.

His stomach immediately turned as Randy practically threw the plate down and began loading it with thick, buttermilk pancakes. Seth swallowed hard, standing stupidly and watching as Randy constructed his meal for him, unsure if he should just return to were they had been sitting or follow dumbly. He was adequately robbed of any ideas of impressing the man or asserting himself where he had previously appeared weak, mutely returning to his spot. He waited until he sat down to readjust the decided hardness he was feeling in his pants.  
Randy took awhile before he returned and Seth tried to appear as casual as possible, scrolling through his phone. He set the heaping plate in front of him, bouncing into his own seat.

“Jesus,” Seth whispered just loud enough for the two of them to hear, he rotated the plate which was stacked so full it could have easily been divided over two full plates. Randy sneered, picking up his own fork. He had gotten a single pancake and a couple sausages for himself. Seth was obligated to eat two cinnamon sugar pancakes that had been drizzled with syrup and an opaque, brown icing, four bacon strips, a creme filled cream cheese dough nut and- “What’s this supposed to be?”

“Breakfast poutine.” Randy had grabbed Seth’s own glass of orange juice and took a hearty swig. “Some egg, cheese curds and bacon gravy.” Seth poked it with his fork, his mouth falling open just a little.

“I was hoping I could be like, somewhat loose tonight.” Seth admitted, setting down his fork now to simply stare at the arrangement. “This is going to put me into a coma.”

“Free buffet!” Randy gestured between bites. “I thought you were about it!”

Seth blinked, Randy’s insane gaze burning into him. He was inexplicably turned on, no doubt, his face was showing it, he was just losing his resolve to fight and it worried him a little. No matter how horned out he could be, he didn’t want Randy to get the impression that he could just jerk him around. 

“It’s you that’ll be hauling my ass to the room if I can’t stand.” Seth grumbled, cutting a square of pancake off with his fork. He drew it to his lips and Randy’s already impish grin widened. Seth chewed and was instantly astonished.

“Can’t waste a good opportunity,” Randy muttered. Seth was in ecstasy, the icing and mix tasted like a cinnamon roll dipped in syrup. He moaned, licking his fork. “Exactly.” Randy added.

They ate in relative silence, Randy kept checking his phone and anxiously padding the money in his pocket as though he though it might disappear. Seth had already been comfortably filled by the food he had eaten previously, and with the pancakes fast being packed away he was beginning to feel a heady fullness that only heavy breakfast food could offer. Randy was watching him between bites and Seth wondered if he was turned on as much as Seth was, having some dominant compulsion to feed him up. He knew there were people that were incredibly aroused by that sort of thing, that got off by force-feeding others and took advantage of them sexually post-meal. _Randy’s just Randy_ He thought cautiously, chewing on a piece of bacon. He thought he could smell a little whiff of alcohol on him which would explain his manic insistence. 

“You think you’re good for the night?” Seth asked him, his eyes darting to Randy’s pocket.

“Maybe, I might go back up later, just depends.” Randy set his phone down, he looked predatory if not anxious, his eyes scanning the buffet over and over. Seth tried chewing a little faster, Randy was nearly done with his considerably smaller plate and he didn’t want to hold them up from leaving. His belly was beginning to strain against his well fitting pants and belt. “Why?” Randy asked.

“Just wondering what the plan was,” Seth said, trying to sound mischievous. “I came all the way out here,” he paused for a moment, he was blushing deeply and was a little surprised at his own candor. “Was a little afraid you were just going to leave me at the buffet and forget about me.” 

Randy shook his head, wiping his mouth with his napkin. This was almost foreplay and Seth felt a little more assured. The ball was in his court, at least a little, he had come to Randy, he had made this happen.

“Well if I told you that would spoil it a little wouldn’t it?” Randy murmured lowly. “Just eat your food.” 

“I’m full.” Seth half whined, he wasn’t lying. He had finished half his plate and he felt heavy, his breathing pulling up a little short as he could feel his belt digging into his stomach. Randy raised an eyebrow, looking between Seth and his plate. It was a test of sorts, if they wrapped up now he would know Randy liked to tease Seth, but wasn’t necessarily driven to excite him. If Randy pushed him, Randy probably did get some crude satisfaction out dominating him or even liked the process of feeding him.

“You’re not gunna waste that.” Randy nudged the plate an inch forward with a flick of his finger. “Think of all the starving kids in Africa or whatever.” 

“What part of Africa?” Seth teased, but he raised his fork again, stabbing into the poutine and taking a large bite of egg, cheese and gravy. “You got me the most dense stuff.” Seth complained through a mouthful of food. 

“Just eat it.” Randy muttered, looking at his phone again, his curling smile ever-present. Seth would have preferred Randy to be feeding him as he had done the last time, he had revisited their encounter over and over in his mind since and Seth’s cock was pressing firm against his leg now. It would be too much for a restaurant, of course, but it didn’t stop him from thinking about it. 

“Anything else for tonight? Were you ready to check out?” The waitress had returned, looking between Seth and Randy.

“Yeah, room 103.” Randy threw down his ID and the waitress took it to run it against the machine. Seth wiped his mouth on his napkin, covering his mouth to let off a little burp, Randy drummed his hands on the table.

“Hurry up,” he mumbled, looking expectantly between Seth and his food. Seth couldn’t help himself from laughing.

“I’m like, gunna die.” Seth mouthed, wiping his forehead and staring wide eyed at what was left of the poutine and the doughnut. Randy shook his head again, inching the plate another inch closer. 

“I think we both know you’ve eaten more.” 

“I had food before this!” Seth said, playfully indignant. “You didn’t see all the yogurt and fruit I ate.”

“Yogurt and fruit?” Randy looked at him, eyes wide in mock disbelief “The two least filling things ever?”

Seth stifled a hiccup in his throat, moaning as he drew a large forkful of poutine to his mouth. 

“Just gun it.” Randy commanded. “Down the hatch.” Seth moaned again, chewing fast. His throat felt greasy and thick from the effort. He finished the poutine with an undignified little hiccup and had the doughnut to his lips quick. If it tasted good, Seth wasn’t sure at this point. The amount of sugar and fat he’d thrusted upon himself had made everything entirely bland, the texture of the creme inside the doughnut was a little nauseating at this point but he persevered. In about a minute of fierce chewing, Seth was wiping his hands on the napkin, forcing the last bite down his throat. He moaned again, leaning into his arms on the table. 

“I’m almost impressed.” Randy admitted, stacking their plates and silverware in a heap. It was probably the closest thing to a compliment he could get. “Do you have the hiccups?”

“Yeah,” Seth mumbled weakly, his body seizing a little, “That’s what happens when you gun it.” 

“You’ll live,” Randy said in mock assurance, rising from his chair. “Too miserable to walk?” 

“Yeah, but I’ll manage.”

Standing was about the last thing Seth wanted to do, he forced himself upright, even though he wanted to bend over to relieve some of the tension in his stomach. He caught his reflection in the glassy mirrored front of the water fountain outside of the buffet, he looked distinctly uncomfortable. It was a short walk to Randy’s room, up two small court stair cases, through the hotel lobby and down an open hallway. Room 103 was poolside with a little patio area, but there were few guests walking around to disturb them.  
Seth immediately flopped down onto the master bed, groaning lightly into the comforter. The hiccups were really upsetting him and the act of stifling them from emerging from his mouth was causing his whole body to hurt. Randy ignored him for a moment, opening up his closet and leaning down to the hotel safe to deposit his money. Seth was worrying a little now as he definitely needed some time to digest and lay still before Randy engaged him sexually, all the teasing at the buffet suddenly seemed like a grave he would be expected to lie in. He closed his eyes, feeling his heart racing in his chest.

“You want any?” 

Seth turned his head feebly, Randy was pulling from his pocket vaporizer. Seth shook his head, his hair falling out of his bun. Randy sat beside him, putting that same warm, governing hand on his head reassuringly. 

“Flip over.” 

Seth hoisted himself over hesitantly, flopping down to lay on his back, he felt the polar opposite of sexy. His hair was falling out of place, he was sweaty and over-hot. His chest heaving every few seconds to hiccup, his belly arching painfully. He lay, dazed and exhausted, starting a little as he felt Randy’s hands coming up toward his neck.

“Relax.” He muttered, Seth stilled, the fight gone from him. Randy was undoing his shirt buttons, pulling him out of his suit jacket. Seth could hear him breathing lightly, making appreciative noises as he exposed Seth down to his under shirt, then unbuckled his belt and unzipped his fly. “Gotta give you some room to breathe, yeah?” 

“You’re too kind,” Seth mumbled, his chest jerking through a hiccup. “Almost makes up for all the food you made me eat.” It was a nice relief, but it was short lived as Randy pressed himself upon him, pulling his long hair back to capture his mouth. It was too much, Seth hiccuped and Randy broke to laugh against his neck.

“’’s not funny.” Seth whined. “I feel like I’m gunna throw up.”

“How bad?” Randy asked, almost mockingly. Seth screwed up his face, throwing an elbow over his eyes while his other hand massaged the spot over his sternum carefully.

“I dunno.” he hiccuped “Just give me a second.”

Randy’s hands needed to be occupied and so he grabbed Seth’s undershirt and yanked it out of the grasp of Seth’s pants, freeing up his belly to the open air. Seth didn’t dare look down, too embarrassed by how bloated he must look. With a gasp, he felt Randy’s hands on his belly, warm to the touch.

“Be nice.” Seth whispered, his breath hitching. “‘’m really full.”

“Yeah I can tell,” Randy snorted, he applied minimal pressure, his large hands encompassing most of Seth’s abdomen as he rubbed clockwise with his palms, just digging deep enough to tap against the rocky fullness. Seth moaned, trying to steady his breathing some as his hiccups were still frog-jumping from his throat. It was the best thing for him right now and Randy seemed to know enough to ease some of the tension he was feeling, it was exactly what Seth would have done himself if he had been alone.  
The hiccuping was what was making him so uncomfortable and if it hadn’t been for Randy’s skilled hands massaging little circles, he might have started heaving. It didn’t matter if he tried to suppress them or not, it stung either way.

“Is there any water?” Seth asked opening his eyes and removing his arm from the front of his face to look up. Randy paused for a moment to reach for the hotel mini fridge at the side of the bed, grabbing a cool bottle from within. Seth sucked greedily between hiccups, trying to balance breathing and drinking to avoid choking. Randy’s hands moved farther up his front and he twitched at the sensation.

“Hurt?” Randy grunted.

“It’s just my diaphragm I think,” Seth said softly, “I’m cramping up with-“ he hiccuped right on queue and rolled his eyes. Randy chuckled. 

 “Don’t talk just relax.”

Seth huffed, trying to catch a deep breath. He closed his eyes again, partially annoyed with himself for being so ridiculous and whiny, but mostly just enjoying Randy’s touch. He didn’t figure the man for much of a masseuse but his hands were really quite soft and knowledgeable. His thumbs rolled right over Seth’s pooched abs, turning the tan skin over in his fingers just so, Seth felt his chest slowly coming undone, his breathing deepening and the hiccups coming farther and farther apart. Randy’s hands moved to his sides, rounding his hands to hold Seth to the spot, working his innards from a different angle. He felt himself fading in and out of consciousness, his eyelids fluttering as he fought with himself to stay awake. His dick was twitching and quivering more so then it had all night, now awakened to Randy’s presence, it was demanding attention.

Seth woke with a start and sat up, missing Randy’s presence. He had drifted off with Randy rubbing him down but he was now fully hard and seemingly alone. He began to panic but quickly heard the telling sign of piss falling into a toliet and was relieved. He blinked, rubbing his eyes and trying his best to wake a little. _I gotta be more impressive this time_ Seth thought harshly, _Wake the fuck up, dammit_. He quietly slipped out of his clothes, folding his suit pants and removing the unbuckled belt. His belly was still sore and obtrusive but he stripped, giving his cock a little tug to rouse himself.

Randy rounded the corner from the bathroom and smirked, Seth’s naked form outlined in the half light from the vanity. Randy had already stripped off his shirt but now eased out of his pants, stepping out of the legs with ease as he made his way to the bed, grabbing Seth by the wrist and looming over him.

“Let’s try this again,” he growled, pulling a hand through Seth’s hair again and going in for a rough kiss. Seth fought a little, arching up against Randy’s mouth in a fight for dominance. His free hand curled around Randy’s neck and with a speed they were only just perfecting in the ring, Seth flipped him onto his back. Now Seth was smirking, easing down Randy’s front to trace over his own perfect, taut frame and hovering over his cock. Seth got him in his mouth before Randy could force him in himself and took a few decided licks to slick him up. 

Seth couldn’t pretend he was some sort of master of giving oral sex. He had only just started doing it after years of swearing it wasn’t something he would ever do. Even on women he was sloppy, flat tongued and lazy in his technique. Having a dick at least meant he understood what felt good, he kept it tight but didn’t use teeth and Randy seemed to be enjoying his effort. Seth felt accomplished and a little surprised Randy had let him turn the tables on him so effortlessly, but then again, receiving oral wasn’t really too much to complain about. Randy grunted and groaned, reaching out a hand to find Seth’s head and fisting his hair to reach a rhythm he liked. Seth reached a hand down to his own cock, pumping madly and purring deep in his throat in a way that made Randy’s eyes flutter.

“Get it nice and wet,” Randy moaned, pulling his fist down to spear Seth even deeper onto his cock, testing his limits with each push, Seth’s eyes watered and his throat trembled but he kept the pace, thick beads of saliva coating his crotch, with a pop, he emerged, wiping his mouth and Randy reciprocated the flip. He leaned over, legs still locked over Seth to grab a condom out of his bag. “I don’t carry around much lube so you’ll coat it up nice, yeah?”

Seth blinked, a feeling of foreboding in his chest as Randy slicked on the condom, pulling the rubber down to the base and instantly kneeling in to Seth’s face expectantly. Seth licked his lips, resigned to slicking up the lightly lubed condom which was making his whole throat taste like vaseline. Randy bore deeper then before, his forearms pressed into the wall as Seth fought against the sheer size of the man. He gagged, and Randy retreated, placing his fingers against Seth’s drooling lips. 

“Suck them,” Randy hissed. “I’m not a monster, I’ll prep you up a little.” 

Seth obliged, moaning against his hand as Randy stroked him slowly. He really wanted to ask Randy to eat out his ass, he’d only had it done once before but it was probably his favorite ways to prep for being fucked. He had a sinking feeling that Randy wasn’t the type to accommodate any rimming and Seth was too scared to ask. Randy’s now slicked fingers drew circles around his opening and all thought was banished from his mind, he had been yearning for this for days and his heart was pumping fast, excited.

“Relax, You’re so fucking tight.” 

Randy pressed into him and Seth gasped, trying his best to loose his pelvic floor while his extremities trembled violently. It had been awhile. Randy worked slowly, flexing his finger back and forth and looking manically down into Seth’s face, Seth grunted and keened, keeping his eyes tight shut as he focused on Randy’s wandering finger. Two fingers in and he was brushing his sweet spot. 

“”s so good,” Seth shivered as Randy kicked up the pace, he was going a little nuts now, his legs shaking. He was sweating hard from the heat they were giving off, his face rosy, his hair plastered against his face, his knuckles white from the effort of hoisting his thighs into the air as Randy worked him. “C-can you please-“ He cut himself off a little, swallowing, incensed at how undignified he sounded.

“What?” Randy beat harder, his knuckles rapping against Seth’s behind, his other hand stroking Seth’s cock to a similar manic beat. Seth whimpered, his breath coming in gasps.

“G-g-goddamnit!” Seth forced his voice to be strong, “Just fuck me dammit! Please!” 

Randy retreated his hand, easing Seth’s legs down for a moment to give him a break. He spat in his hand a couple of times to re-wet himself and Seth rolled expectantly onto his knees. Randy frowned, turning him over.

“I like seeing you.” Randy jeered. “I like seeing your face all screwed up with what I’m doing to it.” 

“I-“ Seth panted, “Give me a moment here,” he re-situated on his knees again. “This’ll be a lil’ easier for me.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

Randy’s hands trailed around Seth’s ass as a queue to relax, but without warning Randy jammed himself up inside, Seth bucked, but Randy had a firm grasp, easing himself inside, slicked with spit. Seth swore, his leg kicking out, hissing. It was a lot all at once and it burned hard, he buried his face in the mattress, fighting back tears. 

“I could pump now,” 

“No!”

“Relax.” Randy cooed, moaning into Seth and sheathing himself into the smaller man. “You wanted this.”

Seth felt slightly endangered by how fast he had taken Randy in, he sniffed, his nose running a little from the strenuous activity. He was full to the max and the stinging was still there, _how the fuck were they going to do this without lube_? Seth thought anxiously, feeling Randy rocking just a little to feel the friction. _This was borderline dangerous, he could tear something_. He felt so unprepared, _if I wanted a dick in his ass, why didn’t I provide my own lube_?

Randy leaned in pulling a comforting hand down Seth’s front and curling it around his little paunch and keeping him steady to start a rhythm. Seth’s arms turned to jelly and he instantly went limp under Randy’s touch.

“There you go,” Randy said lowly, “Just like that.” Seth moaned passionately, the sting fading a little as he tried to stay as loose as possible, Randy’s hand dug into his belly and his eyes rolled back as lick after lick of pleasure began to build with each successive thrust.

“K-keep me wet,” Seth breathed in time. Randy withdrew quickly, spitting feverishly on his hand again as the other pulled seth on his back and into position to be fucked from the front. Seth lay panting, Randy’s dick was huge and seeing it from the front only made the literal enormity of it all more physical. He bellowed loudly as Randy forced himself in again and began to thrust forcefully. Being on his back was much more intense. 

“F-f-f-FUCK!” He screamed, Randy laughed, drawing out a still wet hand to slap his ass hard. Seth hissed and could feel tears brimming in his eyes. It was perfect, it stung and was overwhelming, he felt as thought Randy’s cock was punching up into his already full gut, but it was perfect. Dumbly, he reached for his own cock in front of him, trying to focus on his erection as Randy buried himself. 

“Y-yeah,” Randy murmured, Seth could feel his cock twitching inside him, beating the shit out of his prostate and pausing on the withdraw to feel the tightness of Seth’s ass hugging around him. Seth cursed again, trying to beat in sync with Randy, but the pace was frenetic, frenzied.

“Dun- come yet-“ Seth mumbled stupidly, seeing Randy pulse and seethe, hitting harder then ever. He didn’t really expect them to come in tandem but wanted him to last a little longer. Randy swore, slapping Seth’s other exposed cheek and rutting hard inside him. He reached for Seth’s head again, grabbing his hair and tugging until a single tear fell down Seth’s cheeks. He kissed Seth’s forehead before beating down into a gasp. Seth could feel the pooling warmth through the condom in his ass. Randy continued to beat however, his eyes locked on Seth. He forced his eyes open, grabbing him by the chin and Seth gulped.

“‘m close.” Seth panted, “Please, can you suck me off?” 

Randy paused, flicking his hip away from Seth to recoil, the condom enormously full. Seth fell back, his legs falling to the mattress in a heap. Randy caught his breath, tying off the rubber and tossing it to the ground, he wiped his face.

“Beg a little for me, Rollins.” Randy muttered, kissing Seth’s thighs and breathing hard against his cock. Seth’s stomach fluttered.

“Please, just like before,” He purred, “So warm.”

“You like that?” Randy engulfed him with his mouth and Seth’s whole body shook, quaking around Randy’s well practiced lips. His tongue flicked up and down his length, sending him into little shivers, he fisted the bedsheets, whipping his hair back to concentrate on the ceiling. Randy worked him hard, pulling him deep into his throat with ease and checking a steady pace. It was easily Seth’s best blow job ever and he bucked his hips against Randy’s mouth excitedly. 

“I’m gunna-“ He breathed sharply, and again, Randy retreated in time to let Seth loose on his own stomach. Seth yelled, jerking and shaking through the throws of it and Randy laughed, tugging and milking Seth long after he came. 

He was empty, still full, but he felt empty all the same. The impact blows of Randy’s cock in his ass had him feeling like a deflated balloon and he simply lay, breathing slowly as Randy rose to wipe himself down. Finally feeling some release, the lazy food-induced coma was starting to return, the whirring of the air conditioner and the labored grumblings of his belly rocking him to sleep. Randy threw a towel at him, sending him back to earth in a heartbeat. 

“Feeling alright?”

“Huh? oh, uh yeah.” Seth shook his head sleepily, rubbing his stomach to clean off his mess. “It’s just going to be bedtime, like now.”

“I’m going back out.” Randy sniffed. The sound of a shower coming to life as he went back into the bathroom, shutting the door. Seth sighed, pulling his hair out of his face and enjoying the nice, post sex numbness creeping in. Part of him wanted to join Randy in the bathroom, if only to rid himself of the layer of sweat that had gathered, but he doubted Randy would be up for it. Randy was probably already thinking hard about making more money, coming off an orgasm high and falling back into blackjack. Seth hadn’t imagined any cuddling, he hadn’t anticipated any intimate moments to share and so forced himself to be content with the food in his belly and the lasting feeling of being punched to pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started this great chapter of some bit with Seth and Kassius Ohno when he got fired for poor conditioning and it was fuckin' great and my computer crashed and might have corrupted the file... I'll find out when I get it back from the factory but I thought I'd write up this chapter on my replacement computer in the mean time. I'm finishing up my finals and thought this might be a nice treat for y'all cause you seemed to dig my Randy a lot. If you thought Seth eating pancakes was cute check out his unfiltered interview with Renee Young, it inspired these pancakes.   
> As always, comment if you got any great ideas of prompts. Feel free to get specific, I like writing smut. Love y'all!


	6. To Starve Pt. II (Kane and Shield prompts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotional chapter in which Seth accidentally eats some of his team mates food and sends him into a downward spiral. Kane picks him up again. No kink or distinct pairings.

If it weren’t for his private ride from the airport, Seth’s mood would have been dangerous upon arriving to the hotel. He kicked himself mentally for not simply opting for his heavyweight championship private jet, angry with himself for being so absent minded.  
The last week had just been so awful. His agent’s contact with the last two cross-fit gyms had been last minute and poorly planned at best. Seth had been forced to skip one facility because of time constraints and missed the second when he had been given incorrect directions, leading him to a gym that had only just recently closed it’s location. This had caused the Progenex company reps to be text him incessantly, asking for an Instagram bump he couldn’t give because he hadn’t been able to work out. So when Dean had texted him out of the blue about flying to the next show as a group with Roman and he’d dumped the onus onto his agent to arrange the logistics, he forgot exactly how it would shake out. 

He made his way through the hotel door, his check bag’s rolling wheels caught the carpet awkwardly so he angrily threw it down, dropping his duffel bag to the floor and collapsing in a heap on his bed. Seth sighed, feeling his phone vibrate in his back pocket with a text reminder from twenty minutes ago.  
Seth didn’t remember why he had agreed to fly with Dean and Roman and looking back on it now, he wasn’t even sure why Dean had asked. Since splitting up the shield and effectively ending any reasons to travel as a unit for shows and appearances, Seth had been largely traveling with The Authority or whomever he would be working with in the long term. For awhile it had been solely Dean, but they had fanned out, their co-habiting routines mostly forgotten. It had seemed like a rare moment of sentiment coming from Ambrose, an invitation for old times sake but as they were feuding again anyway Seth had paused only for a moment before texting **_Yeah sure_** without much thought. 

But Seth was hot property now. He didn’t tell his agent he had been flying with Reigns and Ambrose, but had simply told them the flight number he needed tickets for, and so Seth had met them at the gate, belt bag and coffee in hand with his first class boarding tickets. Dean and Roman were economy, second and third group boarding. 

It wasn’t anything to be upset about so early in the morning, coming off of house shows. They were all dog tired, Roman hadn’t visited his daughter in over a week and Seth was restless and feeling jittery. He hadn’t worked out in days and his body was tight and sore. They sat in silence, hoods and hats worn low to obscure their faces as best they could from any potential excitable fans. 

Back in the hotel, Seth lazily drew his phone from his pocket, focusing his eyes on the screen. It seemed unusually bright in the dark room and his contacts were dry. **_Cutting a formal authority promo tonight in the Kiwanis conference room. Belt, tie, nice shoes @ 5_** It was Kane but Seth could guess it was Hunter’s information being passed down. He let the phone drop onto the mattress, not much in the mood to make himself presentable. 

“You want to put this behind your seat then?” Roman had tossed Seth the familiar black canvas snack bag that the three of them used to fill with snacks. “Since you’ll have so much leg room and all.” 

It wasn’t a dig, but no one was smiling or laughing. Dean looked as though he was falling asleep and Roman returned his head to rest in his palm, his massive frame crunched into the tiny waiting seat. Seth took the offered bag without a word, tucking it beside his duffel bag. He only had about ten minutes before the desk attendant called for first class and priority boarding and Seth shuffled away from his friends. 

It felt more awkward watching them pass by as the rest of the plane boarded. Seth was already well situated and listening to music by the time they were squishing through the line into the plane, Dean made an exasperated, dramatic face and Seth pursed his lips. Roman didn’t even look at him but simply followed in Dean’s wake. It did bother Seth a little, but he didn’t know how he would have been able to compartmentalize their relationship if their roles were switched. It had been very difficult for Roman to lose so spectacularly at Wrestlemania, and Seth simply didn’t know what to say.  
He drank his coffee in a hurry before the plane took off and sat fidgeting in his seat for a good twenty minutes, trying to drown his thoughts with pop punk before realizing he was only giving himself a headache. His body felt weak, he had been shirking off a decent meal all morning and his insides were roiling a little, being so empty as the plane pitched and arched. The in-flight service would be starting soon but Seth knew that it wouldn’t be anything palatable, let alone within the dietary restrictions he was supposed to adhere to. 

**_That bag is the snack bag, right?_** Seth had messaged Dean. Rising a little in his seat to look to the back of the cabin. The curtain had been pulled to obscure the coach class from the front, but Seth was sure they were far removed anyway. He wasn’t sure if Dean would get the text, if his phone was off or was even in service.  
Twenty more minutes passed and his stomach grumbled loudly and his head was aching, over caffeinated and fatigued. _Fuck it_ , he thought, standing from his seat and easing away from the window, past the legs of the business stiff he was sitting next to. He had put the bag in the overhead because it would have been easier for the other two to access should they need it. Back when they had been a team, they typically cycled through buying snacks for the communal bag. It was generally assumed they were free range- with maybe a few items that were preferred by one person. The bag wasn’t much lighter as Seth shifted his hand through, feeling mostly protein bars. His hands caught a box at the bottom however and he frowned, pulling out a rubbermaid container of doughnuts.  
This wouldn’t have been an issue if doughnuts weren’t one of Seth’s favorites, if it had been scones or coffee cake or anything else he would’ve been able to shove it right back to the bottom of the bag and let it be, but he was starving. Examining them through the bottom of the tub, he could tell they weren’t just the waxy gas station kind either.  
With the flight attendant side eyeing him, he shuffled back into his seat with the container, cracking it open once his behind was back in the chair. He popped down the tray table and exhaled with awe at the albeit jostled, gourmet doughnuts. They were large, glazed over several times with various icings. Some had thick colorful sprinkles, cooked bacon and crushed up cookies for toppings. Five total was a difficult number to gauge and Seth thought hard to think who could have bought them- Dean didn’t do sweet things often. He was a salty snack and beer person when it came to cheating on diets. Roman liked sweet things, at least Seth thought, but Roman wasn’t the type to order a pink and purple sprinkled doughnut and eat it in public. _It’s in the bag_ Seth thought darkly, looking anxiously over his shoulder. But maybe the rules of the bag had changed? His belly felt like it was clawing up his throat. But then Seth’s hard edged discipline voice got in his head, making him bite his lip, staring down at the doughnuts with mounting fear _You haven’t worked out in almost five days, what the hell are you thinking? You’re doughing up and you’re actually thinking of eating this? When there is a whole bag or protein bars?_

 _Just one_ , he thought miserably. _I can just have one and that will fill me up fine enough to get me where I need to be. I haven’t been working out but I haven’t been eating much either. ___

__He accepted a napkin from the steward with the cart and lifted the most flamboyantly sprinkled doughnut with elaborate rose colored icing waves from the box. _Might as well eat the one least likely to be eaten by Dean or Roman_ , his stomach mumbled approvingly and Seth bit into it, chewing and nearly letting off a groan of approval. His seat mate to the left looked completely ensconced in his paper and Seth swallowed, looking at the cake-y inside of the pastry. _ _

__It was gone in less then a minute, with a sort of amnesiac suddenness that had Seth licking his fingers before he realized exactly what had happened. Looking back at the box, he instinctively sucked in his stomach with a sort of panic. He wasn’t full at all, rather his belly and his mouth were in tandem agreement that there should be a repeat performance._ _

___You’re an idiot_ He was closing his eyes, going inward. _All sugar, nothing filling at all. You’re not even going to be full if you eat another one but you’re going to because you can’t even help yourself._ Seth normally never felt this awful but a couple days without exercise and without any wholesome food around, his normally well-meaning, dutiful mind turned jagged. As much as he enjoyed food and feeling full, normally to the point of feeling aroused, this was never the case during a depressive episode. Violent was the only way of putting it. _Stop_ Seth thought hurriedly, _I’ll be alright, I’ll be ok_ , his hand already reaching for the box, his fingers trailing to the brown sugar doughnut, pulling it free. _ _

___Those aren’t yours, there isn’t an even number and if you eat that now you’re eating someone else's food you disgusting pig._ He paused, but his gut let off a tremendous cracking rumble, like lightning. The man to his left actually drew his eyes from his paper, studying Seth for half a glance, he flushed pink. It was torture, pure torture and as his mind rallied, calling him all manner of disgusting things to shame him he only felt hungrier and weaker. This was the worst it had been in a long time and when it got like this he felt scared._ _

__He ate the second doughnut, his hands starting to shake a little, trying his best to think what he would say to Roman or Dean if they were sore about missing the food. His mind was still awash with self destructive thoughts however and all of his focus revolved around trying to steady himself, to breathe and to keep himself from freaking out on the plane. There was literally nothing he could do short of bashing his head on the tray table to try to stop himself from going to his mental dark place, well, that or eat more food._ _

___Eat the fucking protein bars you idiot!_ He shook his head a fraction of a millimeter, trying to look as composed as possible, picking up a third doughnut. _Nobody eats three doughnuts. You’re full already, you just haven’t realized because you ate it fast like a fucking animal. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop._ _ _

__Dean might have been some help to Seth if he had bothered to ask. Dean had a vague idea of Seth’s troubles and while he didn’t really understand it (Mostly because Seth didn’t explain it in depth at all) Dean would have at least understood the seriousness of the situation._ _

___**Roman’s not mad at u he just doesn’t get ur whole weird food thing**_ Seth read the text over and over again in his mind in the hotel room. _ _

__Three seemed to be the magic number and his mood cooled as he finished the doughnut. The sugar rush stifled the onslaught of angry thoughts, at least momentarily, Seth felt himself come out of a reverie. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket but in his body he knew he had to keep the doughnuts at a distance so he rose fast and skip-jumped toward the aisle. Without warning the plane dipped and he caught his pants leg on something, a foot, the metal of the chair leg, whatever and the container, barely covered, flew from his hands._ _

__Whatever safety he had felt in being assured that he had left two doughnuts in the bin evaporated as the pastries flew out and skid down toward the attendants station at the front, landing icing side-down on the floor. His heart plummeted and the look on his face must have been devastated as he stood over long, looking at the damage._ _

__“Well that’s too bad,” an older man in a polo shirt sniggered from the other side of the aisle. A couple of people had already ducked to grab the doughnuts, handing them to a stewardess who was waiting with a garbage bag. Seth gathered up the container, his feeling of relief from the food draining from him like a leaking sink. He slumped back to his seat and stared out the window for a few minutes before remembering he had felt a text._ _

___**bars r free game but th doughnuts r romans**_ _ _

__Articulating the catastrophe that had unfolded came differently to both men. Luckily Dean was the first to venture up into First Class and he came bounding and light footed, looking for the top of Seth’s head over the seats. His smile dropped when he saw Seth, looking despondent, listening to his music. He crooked his head, catching Seth’s eye. Seth merely shook his head. Dean drew his gaze to search the overhead compartment and paused when he realized the doughnuts were gone. He looked questioningly to him, Seth just shook his head again, the misery building in his eyes. Dean grabbed a protein bar, giving him a long look before shuffling back to his seat._ _

___**that hungry huh** _ _ _

__**I dont want to talk about it**_ _

___**i mean i don't think its the end of the world but u might want to apologize is all**_ _ _

__**It was an accident I don’t know what else to say**_ _

___**Whatever dude**_ _ _

__Seth wanted to scream. When Roman came back up, Seth could feel his eyes roving over him with the intensity of a flood light, he kept his own gaze to the ground, the noises of shuffling through the bag taking an eternity as he settled to grab a protein bar before snapping the overhead shut and turing back to the coach side of the cabin. He could imagine both men, crammed together in a seat talking shit about everything Seth had ever done. Maybe Dean was explaining what little he knew about Seth’s tenuous relationship with food to try to give some context but Seth doubted he would be so accommodating if Roman was as pissed as he had acted._ _

__**I was having a really hard week, I don’t know how else to explain it. I’m not trying to excuse what I did but I’ll buy him more food or pay him back or whatever.** _ _

__**_Tell him its not my business_ ** _ _

__The plane was landing and Seth was feeling shaky and terrible. He didn’t wait up for his former team mates upon leaving the plane, simply leaving the bag in the overhead and walking at a swift jog out of the gate._ _

__Laying in bed now, Seth was still hungry, the sugar doing nothing to substantially fill him, he felt almost nauseous thinking of food and buried his head even deeper into the comforter. He would have to explain himself sooner than later because right now they probably just thought he was a dick. It wasn’t the first time he had done something similar to this but being stuck together in the past gave them all the opportunity to owe each other one and get each other back as good as they got. The fact was, he was realizing now that his stress and anxiety were at least partially connected to stress eating. If he was at least exercising and wrestling he could work through most issues he was having, but his quieted mind presented hurdles._ _

__**Im sorry** , Seth texted Roman, sitting up a little in bed **I can get u back next time Im around** Thinking for a moment, he swiped through his contacts, making a message for Dean as well. **I kno Im the champion n whatever but im just having trouble making all this work. A lot of things r harder now. I texted him.**_ _

__Back in the indies and developmental, there was a lot more wiggle room and a lot less stress. There were plenty of guys that ate shitty hot ’n ready pizzas and drank too much beer and they got a pass for being great entertainers and admirable people in general. Every step he advanced was like having another set of eyes on your back watching to see if he screwed up.  
If Seth hadn’t started crossfit, he doubted he would have lasted very long because he wasn’t any sort of bodybuilder. But that was all the office wanted. He fit in being a world class heel, but he still felt as though he didn’t have a place most of the time. _ _

___**its whatever man**_ Roman texted back. Seth blinked, he couldn’t guess if Dean had talked to him or not. Flicking back to the lock screen he jumped at the time, he was late. Very late in fact. He swore loudly, wondering why no one had thought to call him, he couldn’t think, he couldn’t act, and so he paced insanely for a moment, kicking open his bag and digging out the clothes he had brought while his hair whipped out of it’s bun. He threw his title belt, slacks and shoes on the mattress before realizing his phone had vibrated again. His eyes widened, it was Dean, and he never sent text walls like this._ _

___**ur the champion n all but u know u did shit like this when we toured and u need to get ur head out of ur ass if u want to stay the champion. I kno u don't want 2 talk 2 anybody about this shit but nobody is going 2 make any excuses 4 u if u can’t fuckin say shit to our face n own up 2 it. I wouldn't be trippin out over this if it wasnt for the fact that we were both worried about u. this is bigger then 1 thing so don't flip out because u kno Im right. Don’t put us in a position where we need to do something that will upset u.** _ _ _

__It was awful, and it ripped the air from Seth’s chest in a way that derailed any thoughts of getting ready to cut promos. He ran his hands through his hair nervously, feeling tears brimming at the sides of his eyes. He often had nightmares about losing what he had, whether it was a whole panicked shame spiral of being let go because of conditioning like Kassius Ohno, or his physical or mental health, he never felt as close to fried as he did now. His stomach was churning sourly and his chest was hitching in breaths, trying his best not to cry. He wiped his eyes and his phone buzzed again, this time continuously, as a phone call. He knew he couldn’t answer it, and so simply flipped it upside down, though he was sure it was probably talent relations trying to figure out where he was. _This is really bad_ Seth thought, he had never been this late before and as terrible as his day had been he could only imagine getting a horrible reprimand. He stared absently into his bag, trying to pull himself together, but his legs had sunk into the floor and he couldn’t remember what he was trying to grab. He could only think of Dean or Roman calling Vince or Hunter and telling him he wasn’t fit to work over a couple of stupid doughnuts. _ _

__His phone stopped ringing, but rang again after a few minutes and he sniffed hard, shaking his head to clear it a little and tried to find the remainder of his clothes. He kicked off the jeans he had been wearing and eased himself out of his shirt, not really caring where his clothing landed. It would be too late to shower and he didn’t much want to look himself in the mirror but he was scrambling now, trying to change into his clothes as fast as possible without much thought of calling for a ride, he caught his reflection and padded his eyes. He was tired, yellowish and grey in the face, his eyes red and puffy. He fixed his bun, trying to smooth down the flyaway hairs and pulled the pants he had managed up to his knees to his waist, sticking in his undershirt hastily.  
His phone had stopped buzzing on his bed but he heard footsteps and a loud rapping knock on his door. _ _

__“M-Minute!” He piped up, he didn’t think anyone from talent would have wandered all the way to his door. He jumped up a little to hitch his pants properly but he struggled for a moment, his hands pulling around the fly to ease the pieces together. His thighs were exceedingly tight and he huffed, trying to ease them together but it was no use. These were the slacks that had always fit just a little too snug, but now…_ _

__More rapping at the door and Seth was swearing, he really was living out a nightmare. He stood, falling apart at the seams as the knocking continued, he screwed up his face, leaning on the sink counter as shaky breaths threatened to break his throat. The pants eased back to his knees and he stood, jerking up his undershirt. His physique was still the same, hardly changed, but there was just enough there, riding his waistline to dispute. Seth quaked on the spot, he needed to sit, the urge to curl up in a shaking, desperate heap overcame him. He was losing it, his friends, his body, all because he couldn’t control himself. All because his stupid agent couldn’t get him to the gym. He hadn’t fallen down in an existential crisis like this in a long time and he was due in full. Seth eased himself into the bathroom and onto the toilet, panting as tears spilled down his face. The knocking subsided._ _

__He wanted to call Marek. He really did want someone to talk to but the act of reaching out was never something that had come easy to him, let alone in a business thats core tenants were strength and physical discipline. Sleeping was the only thing that could get him through times like this, but if he was ever going to make it to the promos he needed to pull himself up and get going._ _

___I can’t_ Seth thought pathetically, a horrible burst of tears escaping in a drawn out sob. He lay in his lap, curling his toes on the tile floor, going inward. He pulled his stomach in, tensing it back as far as he could, disgusted with himself and Dean’s words. He wasn’t sure how long he sat but there came a point when he stopped fighting the onslaught of tears and emotional ennui, letting it fall right out of his face in a fury of tears and snot. He had no idea what he would do to make up for this, the thought of Hunter and Joey and Jamie waiting around for him, tapping their heels impatiently only made him cry harder, his fears of disappointment mounting. He was so involved, he didn’t hear the hotel door click open, starting only when he felt a hand grab his wrist, pulling him out of his own lap and quickly hoisting him up. Seth felt his heart skip a beat, being so manhandled in his most vulnerable state, through his wet eyes, he could make out the monstrous outline of Kane._ _

__Seth couldn’t tell, but Kane was pale, visibly upset and worried and he inspected Seth before he could react properly, turning a hand over his arms and pulling him forward to see his back. Seth blinked, trying to catch his breath, his ragged breathing making him dizzy._ _

__“K-Kane I’m-“_ _

__Kane shook his head, obviously shaken, Seth sniffed hard, wiping his face in his elbow. With just a pair of pants pooled around his ankles, his shirt unbuttoned and hanging, it would be difficult to explain. He hurriedly pulled the pants up as high as they would go, trying to make it appear as though he was simply going to the bathroom… and having a cry._ _

__“What’s going on.” Kane said flatly, his eyes still raking Seth’s body as though trying to find any signifiers. He took a step closer to Seth, looking at his eyes. Seth retreated, staring hard and trying to give off some air of dignity._ _

__“m-m fine.” Seth sniffed, trying to weakly smile. Kane shook his head._ _

__“You were late.” Kane said matter of factly, the height difference now bearing down on Seth. “I texted Ambrose because I knew you were flying together.”_ _

__Seth felt faint, cowering under the pressure of Kane’s presence. He broke eye contact as the possible consequences of Kane’s words escalated. He tried his hardest not to let the tears return._ _

__“He told me you were having a difficult day.”_ _

__Seth shrugged, now finding it easier to look at the tile. Kane’s hand found Seth’s shoulder._ _

__“Look at me,” it was hardly a whisper. Kane’s knees bent and he was at near eye level with Seth who glanced ahead, eyes wet. “What’s happening? Is it…” He nodded his head, Seth looked confused._ _

__“W-what?” He choked, his voice much higher and broken then he had anticipated._ _

__“You’re not on drugs?”_ _

__Seth shook his head fast, Kane breathed a sigh of relief and for a single fleeting moment Seth wished he had said he was. It would probably be easier to explain then what was actually going on. Drug problems had a protocol that he could expect._ _

__Kane bit his lip, looking hard at Seth under his protruding brows. Seth swallowed, he had no idea what to say or where to start. Dean really hadn’t told Kane much, which he could thank him for later._ _

__“It’s nothing,” Seth said too quickly. “I had a bad day. Stress.” Kane shook his head again. If it wasn’t for Seth’s impeccable record for time it might have been believable but his own reliability played against him. “I won’t do it again,” Seth added weakly, he was pleading now._ _

__“Just tell me,” Kane said quietly, he was looking at Seth now in a way that could almost be fatherly. He rubbed Seth’s shoulder comfortingly, “Look at me,” He said again and Seth snapped his eyes front and center. “Tell me what’s going on.”_ _

__With nowhere to hide and no mental faculties to construct an elaborate lie, Seth was running out of options, but his head was still in flight mode. He couldn’t think and the longer his heart was racing at a vicious beat, the dizzier he felt._ _

__“I-“ Seth began, “I have a really-“ He swallowed, just getting the words out was torturous. It felt dirty. He had never told anyone his issues in this manner. Kane was pulling the words out of him like hair from a shower drain. “really, really hard time with diet and exercise.”_ _

__Kane blinked, immediately drawing closer to Seth as though slightly disbelieving. Seth flinched, the words now floating in the open air._ _

__“You what?”_ _

__“Like-“ Seth gestured with his hand in a sort of winding motion, “When I get stressed out, I have these… these really bad habits.”_ _

__“Are you… ok?” Kane asked. It was a loaded question, a sort of code, like do I have to get your ass to the hospital? Or is this some shit we can wait on?_ _

__“I’m fine, it’s fine.” Seth shook his head, he took a deep breath and wiped his eyes again. “It’s just… complicated…”_ _

__Kane removed his hand but continued to squat at Seth’s level, he was studying him a little less now but his concern had not dissipated._ _

__“Do you want to talk about it at all?” Kane asked thoughtfully. Seth instinctively shook his head quickly, he felt a chill coming over him. “It’s alright, I wouldn’t tell Hunter unless you’re about to overdose or jump off a building.”_ _

__“I almost feel like jumping off a building,” Seth chuckled weakly. Kane stood and raised a hand to Seth to help him up. Seth accepted it, hiking the ill-fitting slacks up his ass a little higher. “I dunno man, it’s just… It’s not something I expect anyone to understand.”_ _

__“Try me.” Kane offered. “I’m not a doctor but I could at least help you concoct something to tell the office.”_ _

__Kane took the ice bucket to the machine down the hall so Seth could drink cold water and Seth did his best to clean up his face and hair and throw on some causal clothes. He would have felt anxious to talk to Kane if it weren’t for the fact that he was so numb from crying. He slipped into some sweats, trying his hardest not to let his hands linger on his belly and sat on the bed, just trying to breathe and calm himself. His stomach had cramped slightly from his fit and he was willing it to relax. Kane returned, dwarfing the room with his height._ _

__“How did you get in earlier?” Seth asked curiously, uncrossing his legs._ _

__“Well, I had no idea what to expect.” Kane said tentatively, scooping ice into the available glasses. “I told the downstairs that I was with your company and that I had reason to suspect that you were going to hurt yourself.”_ _

__“That bad?” Seth flinched. “What did Ambrose tell you?”_ _

__“Not enough, but he sounded upset.” Kane handed him a glass. “You being who you are I convinced them it was best not to get the police to break down your door and make a big scene. Now…” he sat in the armchair facing the bed, his eyes narrowing, expectantly. Seth felt as though he had a spot light on him, he shrugged._ _

__“I dunno.” He said sheepishly. “I don’t even know what to call it.”_ _

__“Spitball.” Kane suggested. “If you’re comfortable.”_ _

__“But when I say it out loud, it-“ He paused, trying to access his vocabulary. “It just sounds more serious then it is.”_ _

__“I said I wouldn’t tell.”_ _

__Seth bit his lip, “Eating disorder?” he offered. It was foreign. He had never said it out loud._ _

__“Like Bulimia or something?”_ _

__“No,” Seth said sharply. “No not like that,” he sipped nervously from his glass. “It’s just like a bad habit like I said, not a regular part of my life.”_ _

__“But what is the behavior?” Kane asked, his gaze was piercing._ _

__“It… it just sort of varies.”_ _

__“Well did you ‘do it’ today?”_ _

__Seth scratched his head, there was still a strong urge in his bones to jump up and run from the room, to put as much distance between him and Kane as possible so as to avoid going further with thinking. He had already cried plenty and felt like the best thing he could do was rest._ _

__“Y-yeah. A little.”_ _

__“Seth,” Kane, took a breath, “Nobody thinks you’re weak here. Quite the opposite. I won’t pretend that there were some people that doubted you, but you’ve more than proved yourself. If you’re having some issues, be them long standing or new or whatever, it’s not something we’re going to fire you for tomorrow.”_ _

__He stared at his feet. It meant a lot that Kane could say that to him, it pulled at his heartstrings. But Seth was his own worst enemy, stubborn and difficult over things that didn’t even matter, with things that did? Well, he had already sworn long ago to himself not to tell anyone about his self destructive habits, let alone his weird kinky eating. How much did Kane really have to know?_ _

__“Thanks,” he said quietly._ _

__“You're welcome, and I’m not the only person who would say that.”_ _

__“It’s… it’s just stupid.” Seth buried his face in his hands, his words muffled. “I don’t know why I’m like this and I don’t want to be. I’ve tried to stop before and I have for a long time, but sometimes it just comes out or I’m too stressed out to deal with it and I don’t have any control of myself.”_ _

__“You put on a good act,” Kane shrugged. Seth pulled a deep breath, he didn’t want to start crying in front of Kane._ _

__“I just think too much.” He admitted, he looked around for a tissue hopelessly. Kane offered him the box from the desk and he blew his nose._ _

__“What happened today.”_ _

__“I haven’t worked out in days,” Seth recanted. “It's because of stupid reasons, but it wasn’t because I didn’t try. I’ve been feeling off from not being at the gym and I got on my flight and I ate a bunch of food that I wasn’t supposed to.”_ _

__“Is that it all then?” Kane asked, “You just eat junky stuff?”_ _

__“No,” Seth said exasperated. “I…I uh, overeat. Sometimes it’s junky stuff but if I’m stressed out the anxiety doesn’t go away until I uh… stuff myself full.”_ _

__Kane nodded a little, still looking a little confused. Seth dabbed the corners of his eyes, his body was shaking just from talking about it. He examined his jittering hand for a moment._ _

__“So you binge eat when you’re stressed.” Kane tried. Seth nodded quickly. “How long has that been going on for?”_ _

__“Like, as long as I can remember.”_ _

__“But it’s been worse lately?”_ _

__“Yeah, I mean, I just have so much more going on and I’ve got the belt and…” He sighed, “Yeah.”_ _

__“What did you eat?”_ _

__Seth shifted. It was a weird question and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to answer it, it wasn’t as though there were grades to this was there? He wasn’t more of a degenerate then someone who binged on veggies and cottage cheese..._ _

__“Doughnuts,” he breathed, “It doesn’t really matter though what it is, if I’m desperate then I’ll eat whatever I can.”_ _

__“And what do you get out of that?” Kane snorted a little, Seth went pale, he hadn’t expected Kane to understand and he felt stupid for saying anything at all. “Sorry,” He hadn’t anticipate Seth to clam up. “I’ve just never heard of anyone having this kind of eating disorder. I thought it was just people who abstained from food and wanted to be skinny and stuff.”_ _

__“Well I didn’t make it up,” Seth said defensively. “I already said I don’t know why I do it, I don’t get it either. I just get stressed out and my head starts to hurt and I feel like I’m going to throw up unless I eat as much as I can. The whole time-“ Seth’s voice was raising, “The whole time I’m telling myself I’m a fuckin’ idiot, that if I eat I’m going to lose my conditioning and get fat and be a failure but I literally don’t feel calm unless I’m tanked up on food.” He bit his lip hard, looking at Kane, praying, willing he could just understand. “Then I go and I do cross fit until I feel like I’m going to pass out just hoping that it won’t affect me later!”_ _

__“Seth, your body is fine.” Kane interjected, perhaps hoping to calm him down. “Really, you're in perfect condition, you shouldn’t have to worry about that. I think what you need to focus on is just keeping your stress as low as possible if that’s what’s causing all of this.”_ _

__“Yeah, in theory.” Seth snorted. It felt good to be a little angry, it felt more productive then crying at least. “But it’s just sort of part of the job at this point, right? Chair shots and mental bullshit.”_ _

__“You could still take some time off if you needed it.”_ _

__“Fuck that.”_ _

__They sat in silence for a few minutes. Seth drank the rest of his water and drew his knees up to his chest, fuming a little. It felt good to talk, but he had hoped it would give him a stronger sense of relief, that Kane would somehow have the answers he needed and opening up would yield more then just discomfort from having shared himself so openly. Kane sighed, raising himself out of the seat, he pulled his phone from his pocket._ _

__“You’ve got my number in your phone, look,” Kane came closer to the bed, he met Seth’s eyes and there was a tenderness there Seth hadn’t seen before. “If you feel like you have to eat or not eat or whatever, you can call me, ok? We can talk and maybe see if it doesn’t calm you down. If you feel like it at least. Do you have people you can call?”_ _

__Seth shrugged, looking away. He felt like he was being treated like a child, reason number one million he hadn’t told anybody._ _

__“But really though,” Kane’s voice lowered. “If you need anything, let me know. I know that this business can seem really cut-throat at times, but I won’t tell anyone, so if you need anything, you can just ask. I’ll tell the office you were having some burn out and I’ll have them leave it at that, you’ll get a call later on rescheduling the promos. It’s nothing that can’t wait until before a show though.”_ _

__“Thanks.” Seth mumbled. “Really, I mean it.”_ _

__Kane ruffled his hair and Seth flushed, annoyed._ _

__“You’re a good kid Rollins, don’t get too down on yourself.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a weird patchwork of requests I got. Sorry if they seem a little half investigated as a result, I feel like I set up a couple different possible scenarios going forth though. I'm working a bunch now for the summer but I'm still writing and taking requests so let me know if you're fiending for any one thing!


	7. False Positive (Mountain Air Pt. III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth just can't wait for Randy and nearly exposes himself to Kane. Kinky bloating, Emotional tension, and Rimming all in one?

Kane’s intervention had Seth on his toes over the next few weeks. In some ways, it was a relief. Having someone clued in on his issues, someone who had been able to help him articulate his anxieties had been more helpful then he had ever imagined. Rather then falling into secretive and restrictive habits, he’d been able to relax some when it came to getting enough to eat and working out as much as his job mandated without falling short or going overboard. It might have just been the calm after the storm of such an emotional episode, but Seth genuinely felt as though having an extra set of eyes watching his back helped him make better choices.

Then, in other ways, it was weird as all hell and uncomfortable. He’d been working with Kane a lot lately, starting a feud with him over the course of the main WWE storyline and cutting lots of promos where he put on little tantrums over Kane’s involvement in his career. This meant Kane got lots of opportunities to ‘check in’ with him, which was starting to get on his nerves. Seth made plenty of excuses to get away, his wrestling school being one of the most important, but when he was alone he got back into doing some meditative yoga, just to give his mind some time to decompress after work and ease out some of the pain he felt on a daily basis.

He’d also been hanging out with Randy a lot more, who, in his time off had been very insightful on some ways to reduce stress.

“I picked this up for you,” Randy handed him a simple white bottle, the type you typically got supplements in. Seth raised his eyebrows, he had given Randy a very abridged version of breaking down and having Kane find him, but he hadn’t expected the man to be so sympathetic. Seth looked at the bottle, confused.

“They’re gummies,” Randy explained as Seth cracked the child proof seal on the top, pulling off the freshness sticker and looking inside. “They’re an edible I’ve picked up a few times, but you can get ‘em in different strains and stuff, look-“ He pointed to the minimal labeling on the side, describing the contents **God’s Gift: Indica Dominant (Relaxed, Euphoric, Uplifting) Medical Benefits include: Stress Relief, Depression, Pain, Lack of Appetite**

Seth laughed, but had been tentative at first, considering especially his last forays into marijuana with Randy, but the man explained at length the differences in the types they had tried, the benefits and that Kane smoked himself and wouldn’t get on Seth’s case about it. Randy encouraged them to try the candies first together and they spent an afternoon in a lazy, heady daze, doing high-yoga and watching old pay-per-views together. 

“You feel good?” Randy had asked him after about two hours into their daze. Seth had been considerably more relaxed, laying pooled in his bed under a thick comforter. Randy joined in, crawling underneath to get a better estimate of how warm and dozy he was. Seth smiled back, his eyes, small and tired, he leaned into Randy to kiss him. Everything was just safe and snug, the worries he had normally felt between being sexually inexperienced and domineering weren’t there. Randy wasn’t drunk or pushy, they were both just melting into each other, spreading out and breathing quietly.   
It was probably the first time Seth really ‘made out’ with someone in a long time. They might have been just too high to be trying to out-do each other, but it seemed they both just really wanted the quiet. It was a nice way to end the time they had spent working together. 

Seth graciously accepted the gummies, but knew that he couldn’t be popping them left and right. Half of one was a good nights sleep, but he’d wait for his days off if he wanted to really unwind. He was now convinced of the medical benefits of pot, rolling back to work significantly less high strung. Eating and moving could simply be done, there wasn’t any dismissive mindset he had to subscribe to. But he still had Kane to convince. 

_How could he just tell the man to leave him the hell alone without sounding like an ungrateful asshole?_ He thought angrily, tossing his phone aside in the passenger seat of his rental car. He could manage rolling through Austin just fine by now without navigation applications anyway. Kane’s texts were getting out of control.

**Hope you’re doing alright this morning**

**I talked to your agent about your time table for those two gyms I asked you about. I don’t think it’ll be an issue. Did you look up and see if you had been to either of them before?**

**I know you’re not a vegetarian but on Delta they do these avocado chibatta bread sandwich things I bet you’d really like. They’re super low in calories and I bet you’d love them. Best thing about flying with them**

**Hunter wanted me to tell you that you’re doing a great job.**

**Let me know when you get to the hotel**

“Fuckin’ high school!” Seth yelled at the windshield when he heard his phone vibrate again. Honestly the thing that was stressing him out most at this point was just Kane meddling around in his own business. The fact that opening up had meant tearing open a flood gate of mommy-worrying from such an established man in the business made him want to bash his head against a wall. As far as he knew, Kane hadn’t told anybody, he only had Kane’s word on that and despite the fact that he knew he wasn’t the type to spread shit around the locker room, it still made him worry. Kane really had cleared up the whole incident like it was nothing, though he supposed everybody got a freebie. 

**Kk** Seth texted quickly, turning to merge into the exit lane toward downtown. He knew better then to ignore the man, but he couldn’t be dropping everything left and right to play baby chick to Kane’s mother hen. He paused, thinking back for a moment, the busy lane stopping to a crawl.

“Kane ever try to make a pass at you?” Randy had asked, watching Seth quickly try to text the man to get him off his back. Both of them had been a little high and Seth had snorted, breaking into a laugh. Randy had just shrugged, flopping back against the bed.

“See, you’re laughing,” Randy pointed, “But sometime’ I think he’s jealous of whatever the hell we got going on.”

“You’re serious?” Seth tossed his phone on the bed as though it had been a huge spider, falling back to where Randy was laying, still giggling at the thought. “Wait, though, you told him?” 

“He got it outta me one night,” Randy admitted, flicking through the TV channels, “You know how he is, he just fuckin’ pries it out of you.”

“Don’t tell anyone else.” Seth turned to Randy, steeling himself to look sober, “Who else have you told?”

“Nobody, chill out.” 

He genuinely hoped Kane wasn’t trying to get with him. The nature of his wrestling character worried him sometimes as he felt as though he gave off the bitchy-conniving vibe a little too strong. Cutting promos with Kane for hours, swearing up and down he was the best thing in the world and that he would do whatever it takes to be the best were words. His words, sometimes improvised words, but words nonetheless. Roman and Dean’s jokes of him being the ‘bottom-bitch’ of WWE weren’t entirely unfounded, but Seth wasn’t about to sleep his way to the top.

_Even if I totally could_ , he joked to himself. He drummed his fingers against the steering wheel and clicked his turn signal. If he wasn’t dying of anxiety, he was insanely cocky, it was just the balance.

Even though Randy wasn’t working until the next show in San Antonio, he’d hunkered down in Austin with the rest of the crew. Seth didn’t want to think he was the sole reason for this, Randy liked the traveling lifestyle more then most in the roster, but they had been hanging out more lately. He had offered to let Seth stay with him that night and even go to the gym together the next day, it meant a lot to Seth, as someone who was always trying to suck others into cross fit (unsuccessfully the majority of the time) even if Randy wasn’t about to do a bunch of box jumps. 

His phone buzzed again, he rolled his eyes, drumming his hands on the steering wheel in annoyance before he stopped at a right light to check his phone. He cooled immediately as it was just a snapchat from Randy. Seth held his finger in place to see a quick snap of Randy’s own luggage piece strewn out across the floor and a large well muscled hand flipping it the bird, the text across the screen reading **TSA stole my fucking gear!!!**

Seth’s heart raced, **Never check your gear!!!!!** he typed quickly **wtf!** He swore as he realized he was going in the wrong direction to his hotel, too far west. It was kind of Randy’s fault, it was well assumed that you should never check anything you needed for shows, but then Randy wouldn’t be preforming for awhile and probably thought he could get away with it. For all the shit he got from people in airports from carrying around his Money in the Bank briefcase months ago, he still wouldn’t have chanced loosing it.

He would be about twenty minutes away from the hotel and he had hoped Randy wouldn’t be too distracted to jump his bones. He wasn’t sure if it was the convenience of casual sex or maybe a little bit of yoga here and there but he was horny a hell of a lot more lately. He hadn’t had anything like Randy before and he had never asked his secret lover if he’d had guys in the past. He realized they were both very closed off about discussing intimate details of sexual things to each others faces, opting rather to send promiscuous photos when drunk and happen upon sex during their hang out periods as though it was a random occurrence that disobeyed logic or order.

He still wanted Randy to rim him, he thought about it lucidly, licking his lips as he crossed one way after one way, trying to find his turn. The idea of Randy hiking his legs up to his chest and dipping that tongue into him like a pry bar. He still hadn’t tested the waters as far as fucking Randy in the ass either… It was difficult to drive so flustered.   
Driving in circles for awhile until he realized exactly where he needed to be, the sun had come out again and he forgot that he hadn’t eaten since before he had got on the plane. His belly was turning a little and he was feeling the beginnings of a headache starting. He’d order some room service or something but he’d probably ask Randy how he was feeling and maybe they could go out. Austin had some great spots.   
He stopped quickly, finding the ramp connected to the hotel from the street and turned in fast, pulling off his sunglasses when he entered the shade of the structure. It was about 4:45 and he was probably one of the last ones to get in, even out of the stragglers. Randy had told him that he’d added his name as a room guest and so he went to the check in counter to get his key.

Seth felt a little guilty for being as excited as he was but he was hungry and horny and wanted to throw his bag down as fast as possible and either eat or fuck immediately. He wasted no time getting into the elevator and making his way up, fast walking down the hallway while his bag bumped and bounced on the carpet. He drew out the card, a smile breaking his face, he could already imagine Randy, a little pissed off and dismayed from his luggage incident, but camped out on the bed watching TV nonetheless.

The room was empty, Seth let out the breath he had been holding and looked around confused. Randy’s bag was still gutted, it’s contents laying across the floor. The TV had been left on and the bed had been disturbed, maybe he had gone to the vending machine? Seth spied a note written on the hotel stationary and he set his bag down, turing the piece of paper over.

**went to creative 2 figure my options 4 what the fuck im gunna wear be back soon**

Seth frowned, mad Randy hadn’t texted him and he’d gotten his hopes up. The venue wasn’t really that far away but Seth wasn’t sure where Randy had actually gone, to an agent or creative or the lead for costumes. He supposed that it was more important then anything they would be doing together- but it was pretty late in the day to be dealing with it. _Just expedite a back up, dummy_ , Seth thought throwing the note back down on the table and nudging a balled up shirt back into the suitcase from the floor.

His stomach was howling by now and he grabbed the hotel directory, he’d call for room service. Seth peered through the black hotel folder with local information and delivery numbers, finding the menu with times and prices. He was still strung out, upset that he couldn’t immediately de-plane and see Randy, pissed off about Kane and just generally exhausted from flying. He wanted to eat a mass of food and jerk off in the shower just to have something to occupy himself with, but he couldn’t gorge himself, he had to wrestle tomorrow and didn’t want to risk upsetting his stomach and feeling bloated. 

“Yeah, hi,” Seth hooked his phone in his shoulder, quickly turning through the menu again, not particularly decided. “I’m up in room 612, and,” he paused, “I think I’ll just do the chicken cesar salad.” 

Being responsible wasn’t the most fun but he could wait until tomorrow night if he still had the urge to be full. He was in a good mood, he didn’t feel remotely poor about his body and if he was with Randy the man would probably be all about feeding him up just as he had done the last time. Both of them had been well behaved, mostly Seth thought since Randy had understood that he was going through a rough patch and didn’t want to complicate his emotional state. Weeks of being steadfast and straight edge allowed for some wiggle room and just because he couldn’t rack up a room service bill didn’t mean he couldn’t have fun. He set his phone on the bedside table, resolving to have a good amount of fun by himself if he couldn’t have Randy.

He walked down to the fifth floor to use the ice machine, filling up his bucket enough to last the evening and by the time he returned he spotted one of the hotel workers pushing the food cart up to his door. She set his food tray on his bed and Seth tipped her a couple of dollars. He grinned eagerly, filling up his water bottle about a quarter full of ice and topped off with water from the sink tap. Water bloating was simple and largely inconsequential. It wasn’t the best way to go for getting a nice head rush going and it meant taking a few drawn out pisses but it was his best bet going into work the next day.  
Seth flipped through the channels, trying to find something he liked before sitting down in the bed Randy had already sprawled in with his tray. His stomach was making croaking, dramatic noises and he was determined to shut it up for a little while. The salad was actually pretty good, it was surprisingly fresh, the chicken flavorful. He wolfed it down, settling to watch some horse racing documentary on ESPN about the Belmont Stakes just for background noise. 

He thought about texting Randy just to figure out a time table for when he would be back, but he was starting to feel embarrassed for how much he was thinking about the man and realized he needed to cut it out. As they were officially done warring with each other going into the summer, they would need to call it quits soon as they would be likely be seeing less and less of each other. Randy wasn’t making it a priority to text him, why should he bother? It wasn’t as though he really had some burning crush to bury, the company was just nice. Having felt so vulnerable a few weeks ago, Seth was registering just how helpful it was to have someone to bounce off of. Being alone meant he got bored more easily, meant his mind wasn’t going to be as productive and would drift into uneasy avenues.

_But being around someone all the time makes you hard as fuck_ , Seth thought, adjusting his nethers, which were starting to sweat in addition to fidgeting back in forth in his pants. He took a long pull from his bottle, the water was very cool and refreshing but he knew the next few couldn’t be as icy as he would be shivering full of so much cold liquid.   
He polished off the rest of his salad, the fork clinking loudly on contact with the ceramic catering plate, he wiped the sides of his mouth, taking another long gulp from his water bottle. He had become very adept at this, opening up his throat and just letting the water wash in unobstructed, feeling the chill slide down his chest and into his gut. It was probably the first foray he had into kinky eating, really before even he knew what he was doing. He would sit with his water bottle in middle school and if a class got too boring he would ferociously chug water, then go to the bathroom and sit in the stall playing video games and peeing every couple of minutes. He’d realized over time how much he enjoyed feeling his stomach when it was full and kneading at the hardness and had so experimented with juice and food as he got older and started touching himself.

His belly was already a little full, it was much faster to bloat with water but it was harder to maintain that fullness without it creeping over into his bladder. Seth sat up, his knees bent and his back straight against the headboard, he pulled off his sweatshirt and t-shirt. Hiking up his undershirt he felt from his hard, over-large chest, tracing down his sternum, a large finger probing down his front where the water had barely started to bow it’s container.   
Seth couldn’t help feeling giggly and euphoric, he just felt good. The hair on his stomach tickled his fingers, the sight of his belly just slightly softer, the abs less taut over the waistband of his sweats made him smile. He drank more, arching his back forward and wiggling his hips around, the water circling inside him like a current. There were times he wished he wrestled without a shirt on, sometimes for the simple fact that he wouldn’t have such a difficult time juggling food, but the body building aspect of the main event build drove him nuts as well. Seth could go on for hours about how body building for athleticism was detrimental but he liked the more traditional, old school wrestler build.   
_Big arms, sure_ He thought, tensing his bicep zealously as he capped his water bottle, he liked his arms a lot _but the bulkier, puffy look is nice too though_ It reminded him a little of Randy who walked the line nicely between a bulky look and a hard, defined cut.   
He got up to fill his bottle again and lay a steadying hand on his stomach, other then the long, drawn out pisses, another draw back to this sort of drinking meant feeling vaguely like a water balloon. He could hear the water churning around as he stood and it wasn't the most comfortable feeling in the world. It was arousing enough, a fun little punctuation to the fullness he was starting to feel, but it was a less intoxicating little buzz with less fullness and more sloshing around.   
He resolved to drink at least one more container, the pressure he was feeling to piss was starting to mount and Seth knew that trying to pee and keeping the bloat up wasn’t really healthy. He might take a few water pills in the morning, but it wasn’t as though he was loosing much definition. He thought longly of going out to eat after the show, or picking something up with Randy, getting an actual eat on instead of boring hotel salad. Seth drank on his back now, his head lolling off the side of the bed as he fondled himself mischievously, thinking imaginatively about Randy feeding him all manner of gourmet foods from the palm of his hand, that cocky smile which was so indicative of bad behavior melting into lusty acceptance. His eyelashes fluttered, his daydreaming working him up into a fury. He chugged the bottle from about the halfway point, water dripping down his cheek and into his hair, upon finishing it he tossed it to the side and seized both hands down his pants, feeling the roundness of his stomach on the insides of his arms as his hands occupied themselves with his warm cock.   
The door clicked and Seth’s heart leapt, as though he had willed Randy to his presence with just the power of an aggressive erection. He rolled onto his belly, marveling at the fullness and stretching out luxuriously. He’d done this before- doing his best pin up pose and seducing Orton from the get go-

He let out something between a shriek and a cough as it was Kane, not Randy who rounded the corner, apparently alone. He immediately looked at Seth, shirtless with his sweats riding dangerously low on his hips. His hair was balled up in a bun but water had clung to the little fly aways.

“Wh-Wha are you-“

Kane frowned, looking around, he pulled his phone from his coat pocket. Instantly Seth looked to his own phone on the bedside table. 

“I just,” Kane looked at him, flushing a little as he studied Seth inquisitively “-the tags,” he gestured around the room looking.

“What?” Seth’s voice cracked, embarrassingly high.

“He said he texted you,” Kane blustered, Seth was going pale as he watched the tail of Kane’s vision lingering on his room service tray, “The luggage tags, we needed the confirmation number.”

Seth sat up, moving to the side of the bed to see his phone. 

**Hey if ur there Kane is stopping by to grab the baggage tag off my shit so we can get the # off it he should leave the room card there so Ill just knock when I get back.**

“Oh,” Seth breathed, “His bag is there,” He pointed to the other side of the bed, scrolling through the rest of the conversation to see if Randy had said _when_ he would be back, he frowned, Kane hadn’t moved. Seth looked up and the man was clenching his fists a little, looming over him with a studious gaze. Seth looked back, confused, his dark eyes quivered slightly as he seemed to be watching Kane's train of thought work it’s way around the track, losing contact with Seth to peer again at the tray and then back to Seth, but not at his face…

Perhaps thirty seconds passed, with each second the room seemed to become smaller, the air tighter. Seth swallowed, wondering what exactly Kane was so flustered about until he shifted anxiously on the bed and the bubbling rolling sensation of several water bottles rocked inside him and he felt faint, his blood pressure dropping. Before he could think, he gazed down, suddenly aware of the obviousness of his little pooch, heaving against his now nervous breaths. In a second, he tensed, sucking in his gut with a huge obvious breath, clutching the sheets, but the damage seemed to be done and Kane drew his gaze, stepping to the side of the bed and taking a moment to rip the tag from the handle of the luggage piece. Seth’s head swam, he felt sick, like he wanted to vomit or pass out, his anxieties sticking daggers in his his chest as Kane’s impassive face burned into his mind _What did he see? What did he think?_

“Are you-” Kane’s voice was shaky, he pocketed the tag. “Alright?”

“Yeah,” Seth croaked.

“Hmm,” Kane let the room key clatter on the table. 

_What did he make of it?_

“Going to be ready for tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Seth repeated. “For sure,” 

_What the fuck, What the fuck…_

Kane nodded, giving the room one final once over before giving Seth a strange little saluting gesture and walking to the door. He could feel his body sweating, his abs just starting to feel a little strained as he heard the door click, not daring to relax until the man was gone. When he could no longer hear Kane's footsteps, he flopped onto the mattress, blood still rushing as though he had had a gun to his head. He felt dizzy, his belly sore from the effort. 

“Anyone else stopping the fuck by?” He swore angrily to the room, challenging it to answer him. He picked up his phone again hoping Randy might have texted him but his screen yielded nothing. He screwed up his face, running his hands through his hair as he breathed hard, staring at the ceiling.

_What had just happened? What had Kane assumed? Surely he knew something was up but rather then accusing Seth of anything or forcing questions on him he had remained silent…_  
Seth was shaking now, anticipating a wave to hit him, a storm. He cleared his throat, rolling back over on his belly which gurgled sickeningly. He scrolled through his phone finding Randy’s number, supporting himself on his elbow, he stared angrily at the night table.

“Hey,”

“When are you getting back?”

“Maybe a half hour or so, I’m just across the street, Ace caught me in some fuckin’ lecture. What’s up?”

Seth blinked, still staring off into space. He hadn’t thought about what he was doing but he knew he could probably be rolling into some sort of panic attack. On the other end of the line he heard people talking and the buzz of movement, Randy was breathing shallowly.

“You, uh, ok?” 

He and Randy didn’t really ever talk on the phone, Seth didn’t have an answer. He didn't know what to do but he just knew he was afraid. If Kane thought Seth was off the wagon or plumping up right before a fight…

“I’m not uh-“ Seth cleared his throat, “I don’t think I’m feeling ok, do you think I should get another room?”

_Do you wanna deal with this right now?_

A pause.

“What do you mean?” 

Seth flinched, looking around. His heart was racing, he had to pee really bad. 

_I’m an idiot_

“Seth are you there?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Look, I’ll be there in ten minutes. You ok?”

“I don’t know.” Seth said, like a hot lash from his gut, to his heart and then up to his head, tears were threatening to leak from his eyes. Fun had never turned this rotten so fast.

“Just like, ten minutes,” Randy said, instantly his voice had changed from casual to low, he could see Randy pulling his hand toward his phone, muffling his voice as he turned away from the commotion of the room to give Seth his full attention. “They’re bringing over those tags to file a company report for my luggage and they’ve already whipped up a mock up for some shorts they can whip out pretty quick. I just need to get out of here and get across the street. Kane came by, didn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Seth choked. Randy’s attention was soothing him but he felt childish, this was the first time he really broke down like this in front of the man.

“Good, I’ll be there in a sec. Hold tight.” 

Randy hung up and Seth let the phone drop on his chest, he sniffed loudly, pecking the tears out the corner of his eyes before racing to the bathroom to piss. 

Randy took longer then ten minutes but Seth wasn’t upset. He sat to pee for a long time, trying to will as much water out of him as he could muster. The pressure had left him considerably and it wasn’t much to notice now but his stomach was still soft, his belly button ringed red a little from the constant prodding and stretching. Seth fixed his bun but didn’t bother to change or put on a shirt, he felt listless and exhausted, the emotional peak sending him tumbling down into a depressive state in which he was already trying to imagine what he would say to Randy. He sat in the overlarge arm chair, folding his knees up to his chest as his head throbbed ominously. 

Seth heard the pace of brisk footsteps and a rapping knock and he rose to answer the door, cracking it just so the hallway couldn’t see him shirtless, Randy passed through quickly, his eyes concerned as Seth stepped back to let him in. 

“Hey,” 

Seth was looking at the ground, his heart returning to that quick pace. Randy wouldn’t have the wherewithal to look around the room and draw any conclusions like Kane had, if Kane had in fact drawn up anything… If Seth just knew then he could at least think straight.

“You ok?” Randy pulled a finger under his chin guiding his eyes back to Randy’s face. “You sounded real upset on the phone.”

“Kane was here,” Seth started, resolved to say something under Randy’s intense gaze. This close and he was soaking in Randy’s aura, the energy and the aroma, everything he had been yearning for since he got off the plane. Randy had been safety in these past few weeks and it surprised him how much he realized he had come to appreciate it. Here he was, friendly and encouraging where Seth had only known him to be cold and selfish. “Kane was here and I was waiting for you to get back and… I guess I was pre-gaming for you to get here.” He said the last part quietly, looking balefully up at Randy hoping he wouldn’t have to explain himself. Randy looked around, the TV was still buzzing on whatever channel Seth had left it on some hour before, Randy’s luggage still strewn around, the food tray on the bed. It wasn’t clicking.

“What he catch you jerkin’ off or something?” 

“No,” Seth snorted, moving into the room, his legs were feeling wobbly. “I was… feeling _hungry_ …”

“Hmm,” Randy leaned on the wall.

“And I know-” Seth was barely whispering, “-I know I can’t eat right now, I gotta wrestle tomorrow, so I decided to just drink water instead but I wasn’t looking at my phone and I was being an idiot and Kane came in and-“

He drew his gaze from the floor, Randy’s brows were raising and he swallowed.

“I dunno what he thought but he thought something, Whatever.” He finished quickly, realizing how stupid he sounded. Randy turned off the TV.

“You freaked out right now?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“Because,” Seth heard a baggie being unzipped and saw Randy procuring his bowl and weed. “Seriously though, is that your answer right now?”

“It’s more of that medical shit,” Randy scoffed. “Thought you might appreciate it.”

Seth frowned, watching him divy up a bowl but knew that he honestly probably could use it. He hadn’t ever self medicated quite this obviously but he still felt nauseous with worry. 

“You think Kane thought you were up to some shit though?” 

“I don’t know,” Seth admitted, “But that's why I’m worried, like, what the fuck does he think? Is he going to go tell a bunch of people I’m fucking slipping? I probably had some deer in the headlights look on my face and he probably thinks I’m fucking mental!”

Randy offered him the bowl and Seth quickly hit it, the pungent flowery scent filling his mouth. He held it for a moment before he realized the windows were closed and the fan was off, he hastened to remedy it, exhaling hard through the screen after tearing back the curtains.

“Wasn’t he the one who talked to you when you had that really bad day?” Randy took the bowl back, lighting it himself. “He hasn’t told anyone about that, not even me, why would he run his mouth?”

“Well if he thinks it’s more than one time, maybe he might think he should?” Seth sat back on the bed and looked down at himself pathetically. His belly was practically normal now, he straightened his posture and let go of the breath he was unconsciously holding, it was there a little, just riding the top of his sweatpants. Randy joined him on the bed, passing the pipe.

“What was the damage?” 

“What?”

“What were you doing that might make Kane think you’re mental?”

Seth winced a little, but Randy had just said it brashly, he didn't mean anything by it. 

“I was drinking a bunch of water,” he elaborated.

“Does that get you off?” Randy snorted, grinning, “Sorry, but like, what?”

“It works better with juice or soda but I really didn’t want to fuck around with work tomorrow,” Seth mumbled. “Shouldn’t even be smoking right now.”

“Yeah yeah,” Randy whistled. “How much did you drink?”

“Like three bottles.” Seth felt Randy rolling his eyes, “Quickly though, seriously…”

Randy just shrugged and Seth scowled, it wasn’t as though he expected Randy to be a model of empathy but the least he could do was just validate his concerns. He hadn’t been there, he didn't see the look on Kane’s face and now he was regretting calling him at all. He should have just gone to bed. 

“I can talk to him if you want,” Randy offered offhandedly, passing off the bowl and letting Seth cash it. “Or at least, tell him whatever you think is best.”

“Well if he does ask you about it, just let him know I’m fine.” He said sharply “Otherwise don’t bother.”

Randy moved closer to Seth who was now resting up against the headboard of the bed, laying beside him supported by his arm. Seth didn’t want to look at Randy, finding it much easier to make an ordeal of emptying the ashes of the pipe into the little garbage can by the bed as Randy regarded him.

“Hey,” Randy said softly, Seth didn’t acknowledge him. “Hey babe,”

Seth twitched, Randy had never called him by any sort of pet name. It was weird hearing it out of his mouth and he wasn’t sure if he liked it, but it definitely got his attention, Randy’s hand spider crawled to rest on his stomach, pulling him closer until he was spooned into the man, without much choice, he reciprocated his gaze. The pot was buttering him up a little. 

“Just breathe for a second,” Randy murmured, “You know you take really shallow breaths.”

Seth flexed his toes, looking down the bed to were Randy’s hand was rubbing little circles against his bare belly and inching farther up his chest, it was soothing. His eyelids fluttered and he sighed.

“Yoga breaths,” Randy suggested. “Out through your mouth, expand your chest and your stomach each time.”

“‘m’all fall asleep,” Seth laughed, his eyes still shut, he could feel Randy’s hands massaging, working him down and after a few moments of focused, rhythmic breathing his headache was starting to pass, the knot he was feeling between his eyes was loosening and for a single moment he forgot about Kane and his anxieties, pooling into Randy’s touch. The single-mindedness for sex that had been lurking in him from earlier in the evening was trying to be revived but his mental exhaustion had him nodding off a little. “You’d fuck me asleep, you perv,” He giggled.

“‘’m probably,” Randy’s voice was husky. “You’re hot when you’re all fucked up.”

If Seth hadn’t known Randy to be himself it would have sent off an alarm bell, but rather he breathed deeply, smiling to himself as Randy’s fingers danced downwards towards the muscle of his thigh. _This is why we see each other, to get fucked. Everything else is nice, but at the end of the day…_ Hands kneaded carefully and Seth could feel Randy’s breath on him.

“I want you to kiss me,” Seth admitted, opening his eyes, “Down there.”

Randy was on top of him now and Seth tried to read his expression. There definitely seemed to be some hesitation but without preamble, he had hiked Seth’s legs up, untangling his loose sweats from his legs. Seth’s heart leapt and his cock twitched at the sudden exposure to the cool air, he exhaled sharply at being folded over so quickly. Randy gave him an excitable stare before descending down on his ass. 

Seth bucked, moaning theatrically at the long awaited attention. He’d jerked off to the thought of it for months now and finally being laid out with Randy’s tongue doing a flash dance against his rim was overwhelming. He panted, eagerly trying to watch before the sensation became to immense and he screwed up his face, his cock throbbing madly against his gut. Randy’s hands tightened against his legs tight enough to leave bruises, he felt like he was struggling to breathe. His tongue beat and dipped into him, Seth swore, arching his back.

Randy withdrew and Seth unfolded in a heap, seeing stars a little as Randy prepared himself to get cozied up inside his ass. Seth sniffed, wiping his eyes a little just to keep himself alert. The weed did a good job of making every little sensation tickle him just right, but he never knew how Randy stayed this sharp when he was high. Crippling paranoia or not, he always felt a little too dull. Seth felt Randy padding his ass up again, hiking his legs back high, but Randy scooped him up, pushing him between his own frame and the headboard. 

“Hold on,” Randy mumbled, Seth opened his eyes and slowly placed his arms around Randy’s neck, it would be more comfortable then leaning against the back of the bed.

Slowly, with liberal lubrication, he pulled up inside of him, his thighs spreading Seth's legs farther while one arm held him close. It was very intimate, raw, Seth’s breathing jagged as he could feel Randy’s quaking enthusiasm as he pulled in closer, closer. Seth gasped, his hair sticking to everything in the near vicinity. Randy swore.

At first the rhythm was difficult. Seth had never been held and fucked at the same time and so jockeyed around nervously for a few moments before Randy grabbed him tighter forcing him to assume the slow push and pull. It was wonderful and steady, with both men equally panting and gulping for air. Seth was still recovering from how tender Randy had been in rimming him and his dick was leaking pre come all over Randy as it teetered around helplessly between them. 

“M-m fast” Seth murmured, not sure where his words were escaping from and Randy put his foot on the gas, burying Seth against his chest as he beat up stronger. Growling a little against Seth’s own groans, his faculties slipping with the silky ministrations of Seth’s ass. 

“I’m-“ Randy panted, slowing his pace, “I’m gunna-” Seth, feeling devilish, bucked hard against him and Randy swore loudly, they locked eyes and for a moment Seth thought Randy was upset, but he went in hard, faster and more vicious then ever. Seth exhaled as though he had been punched, trying to loose his ass as much as possible as he felt the pulling throws of ecstasy. He pulled Seth on top of him, collapsed in a sweaty heap. 

The air conditioner whirred, the wall clock resting above the TV beat the seconds away. The dull noise of downtown could be heard outside in the muggy night. Randy’s breaths came full and wasted, after several moments Seth was almost sure that the man had fallen asleep on top of him, but he grunted, pulling off once his erection had fully gone down. He didn’t move, nor think much that he could, but he knew that Randy’s post-sex rituals mandated privacy and Seth was too wiped to think. Bare traces of organized thought moved through his mind, Kane, the match tomorrow, his dependence on Randy and his anxieties. 

Nothing that couldn’t wait until tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another patchwork of prompts and desires, I think Seth was due for finding some more comfort in Randy. I've been working 13 hour days 6 days a week and have been writing bits and pieces where I can so I apologize if anyone has been holding their breath. Prompts are great! Otherwise I'll just put this on the back burner. Thinking of writing some really fucked up Lesnar/Rollins with this whole upcoming match. Review and let me know what you're thinking!


End file.
